


Spiritual Soulmates

by SailorStar9



Series: Spiritual Soulmates [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Elements from the Condor Trilogy, F/M, Kido Spells from Bleach, Mentioned Red String of Fate, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Reference elements from Nurarihyon no Mago, Reference elements from Taoist Mythology, THE ENTIRE CAST - Freeform, Tao En is an Asshole, This authoress regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Tao Ren meets his fiancée for the first time when he was five when Tao En forms a marriage contract with a family of long-standing officials from the Imperial Medical Bureau whose family is rumored to have contracted one of the Eight Immortals of the Taoist pantheon; He Xiangu. Right from the beginning, Tao En holds the golden lotus that was the medium of He Xiangu's healing powers as collateral to force the Yang family to agree to the engagement and to make sure Yang Hui Ling behaves. At first, Hui Ling complies to Tao En's demands due to family obligations, but eventually, she does end up falling in love with Tao Ren.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Tao Ren/Original Character(s)
Series: Spiritual Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735309
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“What are we doing here, Old Man?” five-year-old Tao Ren looked at his father, both he and Tao Jun were standing in front of the Yang household.

“Finalizing a deal.” Tao En led his two children through the main gates. “Yang Huang.” he greeted the Yang patriarch. “Have you come to a decision?” he asked after the two men shut the door to the study room, leaving Tao Jun and Tao Ren in the waiting hall.

Tao Jun was admiring the handwritten scrolls on the walls when a faint fragrance of lotus seeds whiffed into her nose. The older girl turned to see a girl put a pair of porcelain cups of freshly brewed lotus tea on the guest table. “Thank you.” the elder girl returned to her seat.

The serving girl just smiled and hurried off.

* * *

“Betrothing my only daughter to your son?” behind closed doors, Yang Huang exclaimed in shock when Tao En laid down his final condition. “I refuse!”

“Are you really sure?” Tao En smirked and brought out a glided lotus. “I know your family's secret and I think it would be beneficial for both of our families to be related via marriage.”

“I...” Yang Huang gritted his teeth. “Understand; I will inform Hui Ling.”

“I'm glad you see it my way.” Tao En smiled maliciously. “Do not worry, young Hui Ling will be deftly welcome in the Tao household.”

* * *

Later that night in the Tao Household...

“Married?” Tao Jun echoed incredulously after Tao En informed the siblings of Tao Ren's new fiancée.

“It is for the best,” Tao En declared. “Her powers will prove beneficial to us in the future. You and Tao Ren have already seen her; the tea server girl.”

* * *

Meanwhile in the Yang Household...

“I'm so sorry, Hui Ling.” Yang Huang hugged his daughter after he told her of her betrothal.


	2. Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

As agreed by both families, Hui Ling was sent to live with the Tao Family for the later half of the year.

“I apologize, Hui Ling.” Tao Ran addressed her future daughter-in-law as she sipped the freshly brewed Bai Mudan tea the younger girl had prepared. “For putting you in such an unfavorable situation.”

“It's alright, Ran-sama.” Hui Ling assured. “It's Fate, after all.”

“Fate?” Tao Ran was intrigued.

“I've said too much.” Hui Ling backtracked. “Then, excuse me, Ran-sama. I have to return to the kitchens to oversee the preparations of the evening meal.”

* * *

Later that week...

“Yang-sama!” one of the Tao maidservants burst into Hui Ling's apothecary hall. “It's Ren-sama!”

* * *

In Ren's room...

“Young Mistress.” Bason floated above the unconscious Ren's head worriedly, before moving aside to let the healer tend to her new patient.

Setting to work quickly, Hui Ling unbuttoned Ren's training shirt to reveal the numerous bruises that marred his torso due to the intense training Tao En put him under. Turning to her medical chest, she took out three jars of healing balm, a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of antiseptic.

“Young Master...” Bason muttered, hovering over Ren as Hui Ling started disinfecting the cuts and dark bruises.

Ren's tense body instantly relaxed when the first layer of soothing healing balm was applied onto his wounds.

“Is that you, Hui?” Ren winced, pushing himself up from his bed, his amber eyes taking in the sight of the back of his fiancée who was washing up by the wash bowl. “This is...” he looked down at his exposed body to find his wounds slathered in the healer's balms.

“It's best you don't move for now.” the raven-haired healer advised. “I only did what is expected of me as a healer.” she dried her hands using the towel and packed up her medical chest.

“Do you really hate being betrothed to me?” Ren sat up.

“Not really.” Hui Ling answered and exited the younger Tao's room.


	3. The Peach Blossom Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In the outskirts of the Tao compound, having been granted permission from Tao Ching, Hui Ling had planted numerous peach blossom saplings in a flat plain that were overgrown with weeds.

At first, it had been a tedious task, watering and tending to the saplings for the next couple of years; and by the time Hui Ling turned nine, the planted peach blossom saplings grew into full-grown peach trees.

With the fully-grown peach trees littering the once desolate flat, there came another introduction to Hui Ling's arsenal of healing aids; a colony of Jade Bees had built a cluster of beehives under the shade of several peach trees, the honey produced by the Jade Bees were rumored to have incredible curative properties.

Right now, Hui Ling was studying one of her advanced family scrolls in depth; the one the depicted the array formula of the Peach Blossom Forest Formation. That one particular array was no ordinary array: it combined ten other smaller arrays, each connecting and protecting each other.

* * *

It was not long before Ren found the small haven Hui Ling created for herself; in fact, Hui Ling was in the verge of deciphering the Peach Blossom Forest Formation array formula when the buzzing of the Jade Bees alerted her of an unexpected visitor.

“So, that's why you insisted on planting a peach blossom forest here.” Ren peered over the intensely concentrating Hui Ling, his golden eyes taking the massive array formula that was drawn on the parchment.

“Since when you did get here?” Hui Ling bit back her shock, looking over her shoulder at her fiancé of almost four years. “More importantly, how did you find this place?”

“It wasn't difficult to sniff out the fragrance of peach blossoms.” Ren smirked, tapping his nose for emphasis. “You don't happen to have the jade _xiao_ I gifted you for your birthday, do you? Play something for me. I'm exhausted.” without warning, he laid his head on Hui Ling's lap.

Hui Ling just heaved a sigh and brought out the jade  _xiao_ . Lifting the instrument to her lips, she started playing.

Three hours later, Ren awoke from his impromptu nap, only to find Hui Ling was gone from his side; the younger girl was now seated under a pair of peach blossom trees, surrounded by a continuous swirl of fallen peach blossom petals as she circulated her Furyoku inwards.  _Is she mediating?_ The shaman-in-training wondered.

* * *

From then on, it had became Ren's habit to drop by the Peach Blossom Forest after a grueling training session with Tao En.

And right now, the boy was lunging in the small pavilion situated on the inner sanctum of the forest and biting into a freshly plucked peach as he watched Hui Ling train her familial palm style: Palm of Infinity Web.

* * *

Due to their frequent interactions with each other over the months Hui Ling was at the Tao household, the betrothed couple fell quickly into a routine and it was not long before they ended up sharing a single bed.

Somewhere down the line, Tao En caught wind of Ren's newly developed relationship with his betrothed and he decided to act; his weapon was not allowed to have any distractions.


	4. Mind Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

At dawn one morning...

“Ren-sama, Yang-sama.” one of the Tao maidservants rapped on Ren's door and stirring the young couple awake. “En-sama commands Yang-sama to his presence.”

“Tell my Father she'll be there shortly.” Ren called out. “Hui,” he nudged the still sleeping girl. “The Old Man wants to see you.”

“I'm up.” Hui Ling muttered, rubbing her doziness from her eyes.

“What's wrong?” Ren asked his unusually morose fiancée as he handed her a towel to dry her face.

“Nothing.” Hui Ling let out a breath.

“Hui, don't lie to me.” Ren growled a warning.

“It's just...” Hui Ling relented. “I have a feeling this isn't a 'How are you' meeting.”

“If that Old Man does anything to you...” Ren hissed. “I'll come along.” he insisted.

* * *

Outside Tao En's office...

“Yell if he does anything.” Ren advised outside the door.

“Ren, promised me something.” Hui Ling pleaded. “Whatever happens, don't lay a hand on your Father.”

“I'll try.” Ren assured and knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Tao En's voice sounded from the other side of the door after Ren knocked on the door.

Ren could only watch helplessly as the oak door shut behind Hui Ling, leaving her alone with Tao En.

* * *

“There is no need to be so tense.” Tao En addressed his future daughter-in-law from behind his work table. “We have something important to discuss.”

* * *

“She's late.” Ren was pacing back and forth in front of Tao En's office door as he waited for Tao En to finish his discussion with Hui Ling. “Hui.” he sighed in relief when the door opened moments later and Hui Ling walked out of the office. You're alright.” he pulled her into a hug.

“Don't touch me so casually.” Hui Ling pushed him off. “Tao En-sama is the only one who's allowed to touch me from now on.”

_Her eyes..._ Ren realized when he looked into Hui Ling's expressionless irises. _She's no longer with me._ “You...!” he summoned his _guan dao_ and pointed the weapon at his father. “Bason!” he fused his spirit into his weapon.

“If you intend to strike at Tao En-sama, you will have to defeat me first.” Hui Ling placed herself between the father-and-son pair.

“Hui...” Ren breathed in disbelief. “How could this... Old Man!” he roared. “What have you done to her?”

“I merely removed a distraction.” Tao En shrugged.


	5. Another Shaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Time passes...

Oyamada Manta was returning home from his cram school, still engrossed in the spiritual encyclopedia he brought with him when he suddenly sensed a presence and turned.

“The moon fades and hides itself.” standing on the roof of a nearby building with his _guan dao_ in hand, Ren recited. “After that, comes a moment of darkness. There is nothing more wonderful than darkness.”

_There are other people like Yoh-kun._ Manta realized.

* * *

The next night...

“There are no stars in Tokyo.” Ren voiced, when Manta stepped beside him by the traffic lights. “Don't you agree? Stars are lights that guide and show us the way. Those who can't see the light will lose their path and die.”

“It's still red!” Manta shouted a warning when Ren stepped out of the pavement and walked across the street.

“Annoying pests.” Ren sneered, turning to see a truck heading towards him. Summoning Bason via his _guan dao_ , he had his main spirit cut the incoming vehicle into half. “I'm the only Shaman needed.” he informed Manta.

“Who are you...?” Manta gulped.

“Tao Ren.” Ren answered. “That's my name for now. But soon, I shall be called the Shaman King. “The moon fades and hides itself.” he continued his way. “After that, a moment of darkness; tomorrow. Hui,” he muttered, casting a side glance at the lotus-shaped ornament dangling from the joint of the pole and the blade. “I swear I _will_ free you.”

* * *

“It's him!” Manta pointed, spotting Ren on the opposite of the streets the next evening. “Tao Ren!”

“So, that's him...” Yoh mused. “Yo.” he greeted his opponent, the two Shamans walked towards each other once the lights turned green.

“It seems you're at least using one good tool.” Ren remarked. “Do you know how to use a tool?”

“If you are talking about him, rephrase it.” Yoh warned, Amidamaru appearing beside him. “Amidamaru is my friend.”

“Your friend?” Ren mocked. “Did you hear that, Bason?”

“What's so funny?” Yoh frowned.

“I'm the only Shaman that's needed.” Ren reminded. “Tonight is a new moon.” he walked past Yoh. “Darkness will cover all that has been defiled. I'll be waiting, Asakura Yoh.”

* * *

  
Later at the Funbari Hill cemetery...

“You're a dangerous guy.” Yoh stopped Ren from stabbing Umemiya Ryunosuke.

“You came.” Ren smirked.

“Ryu, can you stand back for a bit?” Yoh requested.

“Yes!” Ryu nodded frantically and backed off. “What's the meaning of this?” he asked the Chinese Shaman.

“How much is his life worth to you?” Ren questioned. “Even if I ask you, you probably won't know. That's what I'd expect from someone who calls his spirits 'friends'. To a Shaman, spirits are just tools whose powers you use. And to call these spirits 'friends' is stupid.”

“Bad people can't see spirits.” Yoh insisted. “That's why I know you aren't one. But to treat spirits as tools is something I can't forgive.”

“Bason.” Ren summoned his guardian spirit as his answer.

“I'm gonna borrow this, okay?” Yoh looked over at Ryu who had hidden behind some bushes when he pulled out the hiltless bokutō from the ground. “Amidamaru!” he summoned his Guardian Spirit after Ryu gave him the go-ahead.

“I'll show you how to use a too.” Ren declared.

“I told you, they're friends.” Yoh insisted.

“You disgust me.” Ren sneered. “Bason! Hitodama Mode!”

“Amidamaru, Hitodama Mode!” Yoh followed suit.

“Hyoui-Gattai!” both Shamans fused their own respective Guardian Spirits into their bodies.

With a glint in his eyes, Ren made the first move and charged at Yoh. “This world has been defiled too much.” he growled when he and Yoh met in other stalemate. “I'm going to cleanse it. I'm the one chosen to be the Shaman King. I'm the only Shaman needed. So you must disappear.”

“You're not acting very nice.” Yoh noted. Parrying off Ren's rapid blade thrusts, he moved in and was about to end the fight when Ren struck back, knocking Yoh off his feet with a upward strike from his guan dao. “Bason!” he summoned his Guardian Spirit. “Chūka Zanmai!”

“This is nothing.” Amidamaru declared. “If we can't dodge it, I'll just have to strike it down.” using Yoh's body, he stopped the downward weapon with a strike.

“Playtime is over.” Ren declared, Yoh using the opening to increase the distance between them. “Bason! Hyoui 100%!” with that, he charged straight at Yoh. “Useless!” his powered-up thrust sent Yoh flying into a headstone.

“What was that just now?” Yoh wondered.

“Have fun with your 'friend' in the otherworld.” Ren smirked, ready to finish Yoh off. “Chūka Zanmai!” the final attack not only cut the bokutō into half, the force of the strike also left a gushing wound on Yoh's left shoulder.


	6. Hyoui 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Later that night...

“The restoration of the Tao Family rests on your shoulders.” Tao En's mantle repeated in Ren's head. “Ren. Ren,” the young Chinese Shaman recalled his father's parting words before he headed for Tokyo. “The restoration of the Tao Family rests on your shoulders. Do you understand that, Ren? In order for the Tao Family to control the dark side of history once again, by any means, you must become the Shaman King. You, no matter what, have to become the Shaman King. And those who get in the way, by any means...”

“I won't lose to anyone!” Ren snapped.

“It is true that the Asakura's descendant is yet a very young Shaman.” Tao En admitted. “However, the fact that he's from the Asakura family is a solid truth. Don't underestimate him.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” Ren barked. _What about the people of the Asakura family?_ He scoffed, standing on a roof. _He's so weak, I don't even want to comment on it._ “Did you find him?” he asked when Bason returned.

“Yes.” Bason responded.

“Guide me.” Ren instructed. “The night starts now.” he grinned.

* * *

“Surely, you're not thinking that using something longer would help, right?” Ren mocked, he and Yoh returned to the cemetery to renew their fight.

“So what?” Yoh retorted.

“It's laughable.” Ren taunted. “Bason!” he summoned his Guardian Spirit.

“Amidamaru!” Yoh followed suit.

“Hyoui-Gattai!” both Shamans fused their own respective Guardian Spirits into their bodies.

Ren made the first move, going on the offensive.

“Thank you.” Yoh looked at his halved stick. “The length is perfect now.” he discarded one half of the stick and went on the offensive.

“Looks like this is your best.” Ren snorted, side-stepping Yoh's attack and stabbing the older Shaman in the stomach with the end of his _guan dao_. “I'm not even using 30 percent of my power. A Shaman who calls his Spirits his friend and can't control it, you disgust me!” he raised his weapon to strike Yoh, who managed to dodge the attack at the last moment. “When a Spirit merges into a Shaman's body, two spirits exist simultaneously.” he continued stalking Yoh through the trees. “One body with two wills, it's impossible to have two different wills in one body. Which is why, to use a Spirit properly, one must use it as a tool to 100 percent.”

“I told you Amidamaru is my friend!” Yoh barked, fending off Ren's attack.

“I could use that samurai Spirit.” Ren declared. Jumping back, he released his rapid blade thrusts at Yoh, the impact downing a thick tree brunch. “Running into the woods, he's using his brains quite well. Thanks to that, I can't use Bason's blade as freely as I want. The reason you are still breathing is thanks to that samurai's Spirit. He's fighting quite well with only ten percent of his strength. It's such a waste on a Shaman like you. I'll make good use of it.” after slaying you, I'll make it mine!” he moved in for the final attack. “Even the stamina to keep the Hyoui-Gattai Ran out?” he chuckled, the impact having sent Yoh flying back to the clearing.

“Yoh-dono!” out of his Hyoui-Gattai form, Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh.

“I'm okay.” Yoh assured.

“I'm sorry, Yoh-dono.” Amidamaru apologized. “If only I was stronger...”

“You're strong enough already, Amidamaru.” Yoh corrected. “The one's who's lacking in skill is me. Now go. You shouldn't have any more grudge on this world. Go to the otherworld where Mosuke is. You are still my Guardian Spirit. While I'm still standing like this, he can't make you into his Guardian Spirit. And the Spirit who died peacefully once could never return to this world. So, there is no chance of you becoming his Guardian Spirit. Go Amidamaru.”

“I won't let you do that!” Ren roared, charging forward. “I won't let that samurai rest in peace and will make him mine once I slay you.” he was stopped in his tracks when the lotus-shaped ornament on his weapon started pulsing faint pink and the shimmer of tears rippled out from the ornament. “Hui...” he breathed, feeling the saline liquid on his palm and sensing the all too familiar Spiritual Aura pulsing from the rose pink gem. “She is... crying? Is it because of... me?”

“I refuse.” Amidamaru stood firm before Yoh. “I'm very well aware that I can't do anything. However, even if I can't win, fleeing with my Lord behind is worse than any shame to a warrior's honor. Also, look.” he turned to Ren. “Tao Ren is hesitating.”

“You still have that much strength left?” Ren frowned, seeing Yoh reactivate Hyoui-Gattai. _The Hyoui-Gattai's strength is increasing?_ He noticed Yoh's immense Spiritual Aura. “In that case... Bason, Hyoui 100 percent! 100 percent?” he muttered, landing back on the ground after Yoh blocked out his attack. “How could it be...”

“You taught us,” Yoh reminded. “That when both wills become one, 100 percent of the Spirit's power can be used. Right now,” he walked off to pull out the discarded half of the pole. “Our will has become one. No matter what happens, we absolutely won't leave each other. Amida-Ryu Gokojin!” he took Ren out with one attack.


	7. The Tao Family Inner Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In the Tao Family hotel...

“You seem healthy, Ren.” Jun greeted her brother who had stepped out of the shower. “It's good to see that.”

“What did you come here for, nee-san?” Ren asked.

* * *

“What do you plan to do with these puppets?” Ren asked, about three weeks later when the hotel management brought in three caskets Jun had brought over from China.

“I was thinking of dropping by to say 'hello' to the Asakura kid who hurt you.” Jun replied, pulling out her ofuda which she kept bundled to her thigh.

* * *

“Asakura Yoh, there's nothing great about him.” Jun concluded later that night after she tested Yoh using the three _jiangshi_ she animated using her ofuda. “I don't understand why you have such a tough time. Don't feel bad, Ren.” she assured. “I'll crush him for you.” _my duty is to support you. Samurai skills won't work on my Guardian Spirit._

* * *

“You seem to be in a shock ever since your proud doll was defeated.” Ren noted, the Tao siblings were traveling in the elevator that would take them back to their hotel room the next day after Lee Pai Long was defeated. “I'll carry out your revenge.”

“We're finished.” Tao Jun declared. “Pai Long has been changed into a doll; because of us.”

* * *

“Gei Yin.” Tao Jun frowned, the sister-and-brother pair entering their room to find the unexpected visitor. “It seems that our father doesn't trust us much.”

“Everything is for the sake of the Tao Family.” Gei Yin corrected. “Ren-sama must become the Shaman King at any cost. I will dispose of Asakura Yoh for you.”

“You don't need to do that, Gei Yin.” Tao Jun insisted. “We don't need your help.”

“Asakura Yoh is still alive, isn't he?” Gei Yin reminded.

“Leave here right now, Gei Yin!” Tao Jun ordered.

“I'm sorry, but...” Gei Yin stated.

“Then, I'll have to make you leave.” Tao Jun stood her ground. “Pai Long!” she summoned her Guardian Spirit.

“I find this hard to understand.” Gei Yin shook her head. “Yu Gai.” she summoned her ninja Guardian Spirit. “Tao En-sama's commands are absolute.” with a nod, the two Guardian Spirits fought in the middle of the room. “A corpse does not feel pain.” she stated, Yu Gai having cornered Pai Long with a kunai to the throat. “Nor does it die.”

“That's far enough, Gei Yin.” Ren poised his _guan dao_ at Gei Yin's face.

“You too?” Gei Yin was not impressed.

“Don't misunderstand me.” Ren corrected. “I don't care at all what you do. But if you hurt my sister, I won't forgive you. Leave here.”

“Why did you let her go?” Tao Jun asked, seeing Gei Yin leave the hotel.

“I ask the same of you.” Ren countered.

“I don't know, but I have a feeling that Asakura Yoh will show us the answer.” Tao Jun replied.

“Then, you will never know the answer.” Ren snorted. “Because I intend to kill him.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in China in the Tao residence...

“Asakura Yoh...” Tao En muttered, with the still expressionless Hui Ling by his side, the golden lotus that was her Guardian Spirit's medium was laid in her open palms. Using He Xian Gu's regenerative abilities, she boosted Tao En's Furyoku, enabling him to summon an entire army of _jiangshi_.


	8. The Two Big Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“What a frightening star.” Tao Jun remarked as the Lago star streaked across the night sky. “The star that signals the beginning of the Shaman Fight.”

“Frightening?” Ren echoed. “It's a brilliant light.” he corrected. “It's almost a blessing; a blessing for me to be Shaman King. Him.” he stated. “Are you still thinking about Asakura Yoh? I am the one who will dominate the Shaman Fight.”

* * *

At the end of the Yoh vs. Faust fight...

“Golden Chūka Zanmai!” Ren intervened when Faust was about to deal the finishing blow on Yoh, his rapid thrust attack taking out the giant skeleton the necromancer Shaman had fused. “It's too soft, this death's bone. They didn't drink enough milk when they were alive, right? I will not let him kill you, because you are my next opponent.”

* * *

Sometime later...

“You know that you can't win and yet you actually came.” Ren jumped off his war horse. “I compliment you.”

“What do you mean I can't win?” Yoh wondered.

“Meaning you won't be lucky twice.” Ren answered. “The title Shaman King is meant for me. I will destroy you.”

“That's a problem.” Yoh noted. “I can't lose either, so I will win no matter what. Sounds like it's going to start.” he grinned when both Shamans' Oracle Bells went off.

“Bason!” Ren summoned his Guardian Spirit.

“Amidamaru!” Yoh followed suit, both Shamans going into Oversoul Mode.

“You won't be able to stop this burning Oversoul, now die!” Ren went on the offensive. “Golden Chūka Zanmai! Looks like you've powered up a bit.” he noticed, Yoh using the shield created by Amidamaru's Oversoul to block out the attack. “But not nearly enough. An Oversoul is supposed to be used like this.” turning the pointed tip of his _guan dao_ over, he used the propulsion to shoot himself straight at Yoh, intending to pierce the older Shaman and forcing Yoh to block out the attack with Amidamaru's shoulder shield. “This is your end!” not giving Yoh any time to recover, he attacked from the back. “What?” he gaped when Yoh simply turned, suing Amidamaru's shoulder shield to block out the incoming attack. “It can't be.”

“Yoh-dono has me beside him.” Amidamaru reminded.

“The samurai?” Ren realized. “His Oversoul guided him?”

“This is my way.” Yoh stated. “Amidamaru and I are one.”

“Nonsense.” Ren snarled.

“Nonsense?” Yoh echoed. “Say that after you deal with this. Amida-Ryū: Shinkū Budda Giri!” the blast of Oversoul sent Ren crashing backwards.

“Is that what you call an attack?” Ren was not impressed.

“That's a mean thing to say.” Yoh retorted.

“Of course.” Ren snapped. “I was born to destroy everything. I can't stand a person like you who laughs and acts lazy.” channeling more of his Furyoku into his weapon, he powered up his Oversoul, and materializing the upper half of Bason's body from the guan dao. “Disappear!” he charged forward, smacking Yoh and sending him flying into the air. “I will make you pay.” he swore, following closely behind. “Bason. Golden Punch!” materializing Bason's arms, he sent Yoh back to the ground with a single punch. “Looks like you had a nice fall.” he taunted. “As a result, your Oversoul doesn't look too good.”

“What about it?” Yoh chuckled. “I was just surprised at the height.”

“Our Furyoku differs too much.” Ren noted, having landed another hit on Yoh.

“I'm not done yet.” Yoh got back to his feet.

“Shyoi Kun!” Ren went on the offensive again. “Bason! Double Golden Sledgehammer!”

“Your Oversoul is great, but,” Yoh admitted, looking at the clasped hands above him. With Amidamaru's guidance, he ducked the fists and closed in on Bason, stabbing Harusame into the spirit's chest armor and imploding the Chinese spirit.

“That's can't be.” Ren was in denial. “His weak Oversoul beat my Oversoul? It has to be luck.” he channeled more Furyoku into his _guan dao_ , re-materializing Bason.

“Yoh-dono, dodge it.” Amidamaru instructed. “Jump back.”

“Behind you, Bason.” Ren warned, Yoh dodged the incoming attack.

“Jump back.” Amidamaru cautioned.

“Stop running around.” Yoh chided, dodging yet another of Bason's punches.

“I won't let you go!” Ren roared, charging in for another attack. “Golden Chūka Zanmai: Random Hit!” he rained streaks of Furyoku down on Yoh.

“Where are you aiming at, Ren?” the unfazed Yoh asked from Ren's back.

_It can't be!_ Ren was shocked. _He dodged my Golden Chūka Zanmai._

“Amida-Ryū: Gokōjin!” Yoh's next attack broke up Ren's Oversoul.

“My Furyoku is much stronger than yours.” Ren was confused. “How were you able to dodge both of my Oversouls?”

“I didn't dodge anything.” Yoh corrected. “My Oversoul was hit five times.”

“It pisses me off.” Ren hissed. “It pisses me off!” he snapped, summoning an even larger version of Bason.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tao residence in China...

“Please let her free.” Tao Jun pleaded to her father. “She's a very important person to Ren; she may be the only one who can save him from the darkness of his soul. So please, free Hui Ling. Ren, he hates everything; he wants to destroy it all. To become a Tao, he's witnessed too many deaths. Ren is a nice kid deep down. Without showing it, he keeps all the suffering inside him. No matter what he wants to do at the moment, he doesn't know anything but destruction. Father, he will lose. But I _know_ Hui Ling's gentle heart will be able to heal him.”


	9. Soul Mata Cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“I will the one to win.” Ren swore.

“I can't lose, either.” Yoh countered. “If I lose, I won't be able to become Shaman King.”

“I have to win.” Ren repeated. “If I don't defeat you, I can't move forward.” _if I can't win this, I won't be able to defeat him._ “I won't be the loser. Hakuō!” he summoned his war horse. “My Hakuō is specially trained to be a Shaman Horse. I'll insert Bason's ally's spirit into this horse. Enter, Kokutō! Hyoui-Gattai, in Hakuō!” he fused Bason's war horse's spirit into his steed. “Bason, Huge Oversoul!”

* * *

Meanwhile in China...

“What do you mean 'Ren will lose'?” Tao En inquired.

“That's because the opponent is Asakura Yoh.” Jun answered.

“I don't understand.” Tao En noted. “Ren has more Furyoku. There's no way.”

“It should've been that way when I fought him.” Jun admitted. “When I fought Asakura Yoh, I had confidence in Pai Long. But I lost; because of his special powers, he removed the sad feelings I'd been holding. Even Pai Long, who had been turned into a tool for Tao Family's sadness, came out. That's when I felt it, the warm power he has; it's the same power that had long vanished from the house. Hui Ling, she possesses the same power. It's a power that will sooth Ren's own destructive darkness. Ren tried to kill his sadness and sorrow. By meeting Asakura Yoh, Ren will change with Yoh's warm power, just like Hui Ling did before you destroyed her emotions.”

“Papa is sad.” Tao En sighed.

“Pai Long!” Jun summoned her _jiangshi_ when Tao En activated his two _jiangshi_ guards.

With a blast of Furyoku from his palm, Tao En blasted Pai Long into a wall and had one of his guards knock Jun out.

* * *

“Playtime is over.” Ren declared.

“I sorta of want to finish this too.” Yoh agreed. “I'm getting tired and hungry.”

“How much will you insult me?” Ren hissed. “No matter who it is, they can't escape from my special ability.”

“Yeah.” Yoh concurred. “It seems like it'll be harder to evade the attack from before; even a scrape might be dangerous. Then, I'll have to fight you face-to-face.”

“Receive it?” Ren mocked. “My super special ability? Impossible.”

“If it's impossible, I won't do it.” Yoh shrugged. “In the Hole of Yomi, I learned that I must be myself at all times. In that darkness, if I were to lose myself, I wouldn't come back safely. The reason I lost to Faust was because I tried too hard. Forcing myself to do that won't let me stay who I am. It's really scary, losing myself. You don't know what to do, or what not to do. I won't do anything I'm not capable of. That's why what I'm doing now isn't impossible.” with that, he channeled the remaining of his Furyoku into his Oversoul.

“You say it's not impossible?” Ren hissed. “My super special ability? Stop screwing around! Perfect Chūka Zanmai!” he released his attack.

Both Yoh and Amidamaru countered the attack with a Furyoku slash attack of their own.

With the final clash, both Shamans' Furyoku disappeared.

_I knew it from the beginning._ Ren admitted defeat. _Since the first day I met him; I'm only capable of destroying things. But, like Hui, he's the wind. It's not possible to cut or destroy the wind._ “When my Furyoku is all gone, it feels a lot better.” he heaved in relief. “I feel lighter. Asakura Yoh,” he turned to his opponent. “I hate to say it but you won.”

“Wait up, Ren.” Yoh slowly turned around. “My Furyoku ran out a while ago.”

“What?” Ren exclaimed.

“What'll I do?” Yoh panicked. “If I lose, Anna'll really pound me!”

“What the hell's up with that?” Ren stormed up. “What do you mean, your Furyoku ran out? We can't find out who won!”

“You too!” Yoh snapped. “Why weren't you watching earlier? I'm the one who's gonna get punished by Anna if I lose. How could you do this to me?”

“Don't worry.” Silva cut in. “I was watching the match. You both ran out of Furyoku at the same time. So that means it's a draw.”

“Hey, what do you mean by 'a draw'?” Ren demanded. “This match determines whether we can enter or not.”

“No need to worry.” Silva assured. “The Great Spirits will decide. Congratulations.” he remarked, once the judgment came in. “You both passed.”

* * *

Later that night, after the celebratory party at the Asakura household...

“Leaving so soon?” Yoh asked, sitting on the engawa outside the bedroom and seeing Ren board his horse. “You should stay a little longer.”

“There's something I must do.” Ren answered. “Something I should've done nine months ago.” with that, he steered Hakuō off.

* * *

On the train heading back to the Tao residence...

“Can you tell me now?” Bason asked his master. “What you're thinking about?”

“Hey Bason, humans are really warm.” Ren stated. “I hated every human who existed until Hui showed me that and I forgot about it. But after meeting Asakura Yoh, I remembered: humans aren't as dirty as I once thought they were. 'It's not humans who are dirty; it's the humans who are cold-hearted who do not know of this kindness'; that's what Hui once said. I've been thinking what I can do as a Shaman and my decision is made. When I become Shaman King, I want to change the world. To change the world away from hate. To do that, I will need to defeat Dad, the one who instilled hate in me.”

* * *

In front of the Tao residence...

“Let's blast through, Bason!” Ren declared, facing against the _jiangshi_ army. Going into Oversoul mode, he blasted his way through the army of animated corpses.

* * *

“Welcome home, Ren.” the oversized Oversoul of Tao En greeted Ren once the boy entered the main hall. “You've become more confident. I want to pat you.” and reached his hand out to Ren.

* * *

“Yoh-sama!” Bason pleaded to the residents in the Funbari Onsen. “Please rescue Master Ren!”


	10. Our Deadly Blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In the dungeons of the Tao residence...

“Nee-san...” Ren started, chained to a dragon-shaped structure opposite Jun. “How long has it been since I've been locked in here?”

“Ten days.” chained to a wall, Jun answered. “I haven't taken a showed in eight days.”

“No wonder.” Ren sighed. “Then pain in my body's gone. It's about time.”

“Don't talk stupid.” Jun chided. “You're still thinking of opposing father?”

“That's why I came back.” Ren reminded.

“Don't.” Jun scolded. “Didn't Hui Ling tell you that hatred only gives birth to destruction?”

“Yes, but I will defeat father.” Ren declared. “I can't overcome my hatred unless I defeat him.”

* * *

Meanwhile...

“Anata.” Tao Ran entered the main hall.

“It's you.” Tao En's Oversoul flared to life. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, Ren and Jun's punishment isn't complete yet?” Tao Ran asked.

“Do you have any problems?” Tan En asked.

“It's not that.” Tao Ran corrected. “It's just, why are you worried about some impudent kids?”

“Jun has already lost and Ren is struggling to determine what's right.” Tao En barked. “Good equals power, and the Tao Family must be on top.”

“And?” Tao Ran pressed. “What will you do now?”

“I'm going to eliminate Ren's hesitation.” Tao En chuckled. “People to trust aren't necessary. That kind of heart makes people weak. Ren is trying to believe in others, those fake friends. I must take care of this now.”

“And you?” Tan Ran asked. “You don't have any hesitations?”

“Of course not.” Tao En vanished in a swirl of black flames.

* * *

In the dungeons...

“I was thinking.” Ren voiced. “Of a method to defeat father.”

“It's useless.” Jun stated. “You felt it too. He defeated us easily without using Oversoul. That person is a monster.”

“You're wrong.” Ren corrected. “The word 'monster' has no meaning to us Shamans. There must be some secret to father's strength. I'll solve it and defeat him. That's my justice.”

“But, we have nothing left.” Jun reminded.

“We'll manage somehow.” Ren insisted. “I won't give up, not until I free Hui. We'll manage somehow.”

“Maybe we will.” Jun chuckled. “'We'll manage.'; that is his, Asakura Yoh's favorite saying.”

“Don't be so stupid.” Ren flushed, embarrassed.

* * *

Outside the Tao residence...

“Yoh-dono!” Amidamaru reported back. “It seems strange that there's no sign of the enemy or the anything that looks like a trap.”

“Same here.” Tokageroh reported back to Ryu. “It's like they're welcoming us in.”

“That can't be.” Bason protested. “This is the Tao Family's territory. There is no way Tao En didn't sense our approach.”

“There are stronger enemies inside than the normal _jiangshi_.” Ryu concluded.

* * *

“The Dragon Prison that Young Master is confined in is in the second story of the basement.” Bason informed. “We are going straight down there. Then, everyone,” he prompted once the main doors swung open. “We're going in.”

On cue, Yoh went into Oversoul mode.

* * *

“That's far enough.” Ichi-Johtoh declared, stopping the group in their tracks. “For the sake of heaven and earth, you, the ones who destroy the peace, the Gohukuseita, will never forgive evil.”

“Gohuku...” Bason gaped. “It can't be...”

Yon-Johtoh moved in, attacking Ryu first; unsheathing his sword, he took out Ryu with an upward slash.

“How foolish of you to let your guards down because of someone's death.” Ichi-Johtoh chided, the other three remaining Kyonshi then leapt to attack.

“I'll crush you.” San-Johtoh declared, jumping to crush Horo Horo, who had gone into Oversoul mode.

“Elephants should stay in the zoo!” Horo Horo snapped, turning San-Johtoh into an ice sculpture, before destroying the ice statue with a downward slash using his frozen-over snowboard. “This is my special attack; an Oversoul that releases cold air, Nipopo Punch. Who's next?”

“No matter what attacks you use...” Yon-Johtoh moved behind Horo Horo, sword drawn. “Too slow. You can't keep up with my cheetah's speed.”

Ryu cut in, saving Horo Horo when he sliced the jiangshi into half. “Jigoku no Doragonkurimuzontokage. This is my special attack. I took the last attack by surprise but it takes more than that to kill me. But what really pisses me off is that you cut my beautiful and glorious hairdo into half.”

“Ryu!” Horo Horo shouted a warning when one of Ni-Johtoh's snakes grabbed the older Shaman. In turn, he was forced to use his snowboard to block out Go-Yohtoh's bullets. “Stay back!” he stopped Yoh from rushing forward.

“Master, these guys are garbage.” Ryu added.

“Leave them to us and go get Ren.” Horo Horo gave Yoh and Manta the go-ahead.

“Manta, let's go.” with Bason leading the way, Yoh and Manta headed to the Dragon Prison.

* * *

“That Bason, he did an unnecessary thing.” Ren sighed, hearing the commotion outside the jail cell and realized that Yoh had taken out the Torture Brothers. “Yoh, I don't know what you want, but I'm surprised you made it here.”

“Yeah,” Yoh nodded, the jail bars were bent in. “All my friends are strong. Are you all right, Ren?” he freed the younger Shaman.

“Of course.” Ren retorted. “Who do you think you're talking to?”

“Young Master, thank goodness!” Bason teared.

“If you're finished with your business, hurry up and go home.” Ren ordered, tightening his cloth belt. “I'm going to defeat my father.”

“You were down here because you couldn't defeat your father, right?” Yoh reminded. “Why don't you come back another time?”

“An easy-going person like you probably can't understand it.” Ren pulled out his _guan dao_ from the debris. “But I'm not that strong to stay beaten. You have my thanks for freeing me.” he exited the prison.

“Guess it can't be helped.” Yoh sighed. “Because, that's Ren.”

“Nee-san!” Ren hurried back when the boys heard a crash coming from the cell-room.

“That's Pai Long.” Manta recognized the _jiangshi_. “He was safe?”

“Don't let your guard down.” Ren warned. “This isn't the Pai Long that you know.”

“It's father.” Jun explained. “He has made Pai Long into a _jiangshi_ again, as father's puppet, but not a normal _jiangshi_.”

With a roar, Pai Long morphed into a winged chimera.

“Pai Long, in other words, a Dragon.” Ren translated. “He transformed Pai Long into the Dragon King.”

“Step back, the both of you.” her mind made up, Jun pulled out her ofuda strips.

“What are you trying to do, nee-san?” Ren demanded.

“Pai Long was originally controlled by my ofuda.” Jun reminded. “With it, I could probably take him back from Father. If this is the only way, then...”

“Don't do something unnecessary, nee-san.” Ren chided, slashing the tossed charm paper into half. “We can't have a lot of trouble against him.” _how is he controlling Pai Long?_ He wondered. _I don't see anything like an ofuda. I've never heard of jiangshi changing their shape on their... change!_ He recalled one of the many debates he and Hui Ling used to have on the battle applications of Furyoku. _That's it._

“Ren?” Yoh blinked when the younger Shaman went into Oversoul mode.

“Why don't you quit wasting time and Oversoul already?” Ren scolded. “You're slow, Yoh. This is just an Oversoul using Pai Long as its medium. My father is sending in his Furyoku into him from somewhere and controlling him. Father, to think he would use someone's body as a medium for the Oversoul.” he snorted, Yoh going into Oversoul mode.

“But...” Yoh started, the two Shamans jumping into the air to dodge the paw.

“If it is an Oversoul, we can destroy it.” Ren retorted.

“With Oversoul!” both Shamans landed their weapons on the morphed Pai Long at the same time, dispelling the bestial form.

* * *

“Ryu, Horo Horo!” Yoh gasped in shock when he and Ren entered the main hall to see Ryu and Horo Horo defeated by Ichi-Johtoh.

“Everything ends here.” Ichi-Johtoh declared.

“Hyoui-Gattai!” both Shamans went into Hyoui-Gattai form.

“Huǒjiànjiǎo!” Ichi-Johtoh's thrust kick sent the two boys flying into the air.

_Huǒjiànjiǎo?_ Ren winced, recognizing the technique. _Could this person be..._


	11. The Return of the Jade Xiao Swordplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In the jail cell...

“Pai Long.” Jun sighed in relief when Pai Long stirred.

“What was I...” Pai Long sat up.

“Father was controlling you.” Jun explained. “Pai Long,” she started. “Will you lend me your powers?”

“Of course, Tao Jun.” Pai Long chuckled. “I became your Spirit on my own will.”

“Okay,” Jun nodded. “Let's go; we'll get Hui Ling's soul back to her body.”

“You know where Lady Yang's soul is hiding?” Pai Long asked.

“Yes,” Jun answered. “It's in the only place where it could go.”

“Her medium.” Pai Long realized.

* * *

“Zhōujì Dǎodàn Jiǎo!” Ichi-Johtoh's downward kick sent both boys to the ground.

“Fǔchōng Hōngzhàjī.” Manta recognized Ichi-Johtoh's next attack. “Hōngzhàjiǎo.” he recognized the flying kick. “There's no mistake about it. That's Dǎodàndào. But why? The only one who can use that is Pai Long.”

“The reason why we Gohukuseitai are called 'legendary' is because nobody has fought us and survived.” Ichi-Johtoh declared.

“Keep talking!” Ren snapped as he and Yoh charged straight at their opponent.

Spinning rapidly on one foot, Ichi-Johtoh sent both boys flying back with a boosted kick. “You no longer have to worry.” he grabbed Yoh by the head. “I will crush these disgusting cockroaches that confuse you soon, Young Master. And afterwards, Tao En-sama will discipline you more.” he then tossed Yoh away, only to have Horo Horo and Ryu catch the Asakura heir.

“How long are you planning on sleeping?” Horo Horo chided.

“You guys still have strength to stand?” Ichi-Johtoh growled.

“Cockroaches are hard to kill.” Ren joked.

“We came all this way to save you, damn it!” Horo Horo snapped.

“I don't remember asking you.” Ren chuckled, standing up.

“That's true, he really didn't ask.” Yoh agreed.

“It seems like I play around too much with Dǎodàndào and wasted my time.” Ichi-Johtoh noted.

“You sure talk big.” Ryu snorted.

“We've finally warmed up as well.” Horo Horo grinned, and all four Shamans charged Ichi-Johtoh.

“How irritating.” powered up by Tao En's Furyoku, Ichi-Johtoh skillfully dodged Horo Horo's snowballs. He then jumped over Ryu's body, sending the older Shaman to the ground. He then dodged Ren's guan dao thrusts and Yoh's sword slash.

“What...” Manta gaped, seeing Ichi-Johtoh sidestep each of the four Shamans' attack. “It can't be... it has to be...”

“Yoh-dono, his movement...” even Amidamaru realized the same thing.

“Yeah, I feel like I know it.” Yoh agreed.

“Of course you know it.” Manta cut in. “You fused with the owner of those skills before; a technique which one takes another's momentum rather than going against it and slowly corners the enemy with their own strength: the user of the Eijuuken. I can't believe it either. But there's no other explanation, he's... that jiangshi is Shamon.”

“But Shamon is a poor little man.” Yoh pointed out. “I can't believe he's Shamon.”

“Now I get it.” Ren realized what had happened. “What Manta said is correct; the Gohukuseitai is a army of jiangshi that has been extensively modified. He was probably created using Shamon's dead corpse. That's why he can use Pai Long's Dǎodàndào.”

“Indeed I am Shamon.” Shamon chuckled. “No, rather should I say an existence that is beyond Shamon? Thanks to this body Tao En-sama gave me, my skills surpass that of when I was alive.”

“Tao En is a person who will do anything for his goals.” Ren hissed.

“It's for the sake of justice.” Ichi-Johtoh declared. “I'll start by killing you first.” after dispatching Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu, he grabbed the charging Yoh by the wrist. Tossing him into a wall,he was about to finish Yoh off with a hand knife when Pai Long grabbed him by the wrist.

“Nee-san.” Ren gaped, seeing Jun at the door.

“I was naive.” Jun admitted. “If possible, I didn't want to fight. I thought it would be okay if I could go on living without hurting anyone else.” she pinned her hair up with her hair clips. “But I realized when I saw Pai Long, that I have to break the chain that causes sadness; that's also why I've awakened her.”

“Easy enough to say.” Ichi-Johtoh retorted. “Looks like your punishment isn't enough.” he spoke and charged at Jun, only to be forced to dodge a series of Furyoku-charged swipes.

“You...” Ren breathed, recognizing the ruqun-clad girl who was fighting Ichi-Johtoh with only a jade _xiao_.

Nimbly maneuvering herself right in front of Ichi-Johtoh while dodging the _jiangshi_ 's fists, Hui Ling took out Ichi-Johtoh with a single concentrated Furyoku strike to his Tanzhong acupoint.

“Just as a heartless human has no values of living, a soulless person can't live as well.” Jun recited as Hui Ling relaxed in her battle stance.

“Amazing...” Yoh gawked.

“What?” Hui Ling gave the gaping Ren a playful grin. “No 'hello'?”

“Hui, I...” Ren started, stepping forward.

“I've been asleep for a long while, haven't I?” Hui Ling gave her betrothed a gentle smile.

“I'm sorry.” Ren whispered into her ear, sweeping her into a hug. “I made you cry.”

“Ren, she's...” Yoh started.

“My fiancé.” Ren answered flatly.

“EH?” came the unison exclaim from the Japanese group.

Hui Ling just giggled and produced her golden lotus medium, “Oversoul,” she intoned, summoning her Guardian Spirit, He Xiangu. In 'Oversoul' mode, the golden lotus extended into a golden lotus plant, complete with a stalk, leaves and a flower in full bloom. “Ikebana.” cradling the stalk on her arm, she summoned a trio of large lotus flowers which opened simultaneously and showering the group in a rain of healing pollen.

* * *

“You're going already, Ren?” Yoh complained when Ren proceeded to ascend to Tao En's room.

“I have no business with you people.” Ren retorted.

“What's up with that?” Horo Horo whined.

“I thank you for coming,” Ren voiced. “You can go back now.”

“Why don't you drop the attitude, Ren?” Horo Horo scolded.

“We came this far, we should at least give our regards to your father.” Ryu dusted himself off.

“That kind of joke doesn't work here.” Ren snapped. “This has nothing to do with you people. This is my fight.”

“Bason.” Amidamaru voiced as the Chinese Spirit followed his Shaman.

“Sorry,” Bason apologized. “After seeking help from you guys and yet...”

“That man named Tao En,” Amidamaru stated. “He's not normal. Can you defeat him?”

“I'm going to defeat him.” Bason insisted. “If Young Master has decided, I will accompany him anywhere. It's the same with you, right?”

“Guess I asked a stupid question.” Amidamaru snorted.

“Fine, do as you like.” Horo Horo relented. “However, I'm going to do the same.”

“If you insist on having your way, so will we.” Ryu related.

“If you don't want us to interfere, we'll just watch.” Horo Horo grinned. “But there's no way am I going back now.”

“I said go home.” Ren ordered. “I don't want to see you guys getting killed.”

“I'm sorry.” Jun spoke. “This is a problem of the Tao Family. I can't let you get involved anymore.”

“Looks like that won't be happening.” Yoh noted. “Looks like we can't go home now.” he remarked, the entire jiangshi army entered through the doors.

“Tao En...” Ren hissed.

“Here they come.” Jun warned.

As if on cue, all the male Shamans went into Oversoul mode.

“Huǒjiànjiǎo!” Pai Long went on the offensive first.

“Jigoku no Doragonkurimuzontokage!” Ryu's downward slash took out a single wave of _jiangshi_.

“Nipopo Punch!” Horo Horo unleashed his ice wave, taking out another wave of _jiangshi_.

“Shinkū Budda Giri!” Yoh's energy slash blasted off a third wave of _jiangshi_.

“You better dodge this.” Ren warned. “Golden Chūka Zanmai!” his multiple strikes wiped out an entire wave of _jiangshi_.

“I don't think I can lose with these members.” Ryu joked.

“It's a pity I haven't touched on the skills of the second volume of the _Jiuyin Zhenjing_.” Hui Ling remarked plainly as the fallen _jiangshi_ were replaced by another army.

“How many are there?” Ryu wondered.

“We've never counted.” Ren replied. “This way.” he pulled Hui Ling off and leading the group up the staircase.

“What the...” Ryu blinked when the remaining _jiangshi_ retreated after a while of fighting.

“Looks like that's all for the entertainment.” Ren remarked.

* * *

“The Gates of Tangen.” Ren stood in front of the doors. “He's behind these gates. He's a person that you'll wish you have never met. No,” he corrected himself. “A monster. If you want to leave, this is your last chance. If you don't want to die, I suggest you leave now.”

“Oh well, Ren.” Yoh shrugged. “More is always better than one.”

“Stay quiet in the corner.” Ren ordered. “Believing in only the dead,” he rested his left hand on the doors. “A justice of only destruction, I'll end this now. Hui...” he cast a look at the steel-eyed girl beside him, her right hand had rested on his outstretched palm.

“Have you forgotten, that promise from two years ago?” Hui Ling reminded.

“Don't be stupid.” Ren snorted.

Jun just smiled as she watched the two soulmates push open the doors together.

* * *

“Hey Ren, are you sure this is the right room?” Yoh asked, the group entered to find the room empty.

“I told you, he's a monster.” Ren related.

“How can you call your Papa a monster?” Tao En's chiding voice echoed through the room. “You're so cruel. How far would you go to disobey your Papa, Ren?”

“What the hell is this guy?” Horo Horo gawked when Tao En descended in front of them on a huge chair. “He suddenly came falling down with a chair.”

“Moreover, he's so big.” Yoh gaped.

“Welcome, looks like you have been taking care of my Ren.” Tao En greeted. “I'm very annoyed.”

“Watch out!” Jun warned, seeing Tao En reach out a palm.

“You bastard!” Ryu growled, the group was forced to jump into the air to dodge the attack.

“You weird-bearded freak.” Horo Horo retorted, both he and Ryu going into Oversoul mode when they landed on the ground.

“I don't know what's wrong with you, but how dare you attack us all of the sudden?” Ryu snapped and the two Shamans attacked Tao En.

“What the...” the two Shaman gaped, turning to see the unharmed Tao En behind them after their attacks landed.

“What the hell is going on?” Ryu wondered, Tao En's palm strike sending them onto the floor.

“Ren.” Yoh turned to the younger Shaman for an explanation.

“You monster.” Ren spat.


	12. The Invincible Tao En

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Did you see that?” Horo Horo turned to Manta who nodded. “What happened?”

“I don't know.” Manta replied. “Just when I thought you guys had him, he appeared in another location, looking all healthy.”

“That means he isn't an illusion.” Yoh noted.

“He's not human.” Amidamaru agreed. “What is he?”

“That is my Father.” Ren answered. “And the root of all evil. You guys stay out of this. This is my battle. Bason!” he summoned his Guardian Spirit. “I'm going to settle this, Tao En!” he leapt at his father, his Oversoul in hand.

“Where are you aiming?” Tao En grinned, unharmed by the Golden Chūka Zanmai attack his son released on him.

“The Golden Chūka Zanmai did hit him.” Amidamaru gawked. “But why?”

“Papa is dealing with his guests.” Tao En grabbed Ren's torso. “Be quiet for a while.” he tossed Ren into a wall.

“Run.” Ren muttered.

“Worrying about others.” Tao En sighed. “How pitiful. Everything is your fault.” he glared at Yoh. “I'll have you atone for confusing my son with your lives.” the group dodged the oversized Oversoul's outstretched arm.

“What did we do?” Yoh asked, dodging Tao En's second punch.

“Stop making excuses for yourself.” Horo Horo snapped, using his 'Nipopo Punch' on Tao En, when the Oversoul simply vanished from sight.

“Because you inspired him with friends, friendship and others.” Tao En appeared behind Horo Horo, his fist raised and smacked the ice wielder to the ground.

“Bastard!” Ryu jumped in, slashing Tao En into half with his energy slash.

“Thanks to that, our Ren became weak.” Tao En came down from the air, landing on Ryu before he could escape.

“That's not true.” Jun corrected.

“Huǒjiànjiǎo!” Pai Long stuck Tao En with an upward kick.

“Thanks to them, Ren has awakened.” Jun stated.

“Yǔzhòu Zhànluòxià!” Pai Long's downward kick was interrupted when Tao En grabbed him by the foot and tossed him into a wall.

“If you have things to depend on, people will become weak.” Tao En declared. “Because he believed in these people, Ren became confused and weaker.”

“I disagree.” Yoh voiced. “The Ren right now is much better than we first met.”

“Yoh...” Ren muttered, reaching for his _guan dao_.

“Ren, don't talk.” Hui Ling knelt by the older boy's side. “Eat.” producing a lotus seed from her golden lotus plant, she handed it to the Tao heir.

“Asakura Yoh,” Tao En started. “You are the root of all evil.”

“I like the current Ren.” Yoh stated. “That's why I came here.”

“Shut up.” Tao En snapped, firing a punch at Yoh, who dodged the attack. Fending off Yoh's Gokōjin attack with only one hand, he flung Yoh to the ground. “Die!” he leapt into the air, a punch raised to finish Yoh off.

“Stop!” Ren barked, attacking his father on the back before the older man should land a hit on Yoh.

“Again, you worry about others.” Tao En noted, now back in his chair. “Everyone has their own path and it is never the same path. In the end, people can never fully understand each other. Because you come across a stupid thing called friends, you got lost on the path you are supposed to take.”

“Keep talking!” Ren snapped, charging forward to attack Tao En.

“Hesitation will weaken your strength.” Tao En appeared behind Ren, the boy having stuck the chair.

Ren just turned and sliced off Tao En's head with his Oversoul.

“Looks like you have become a complete delinquent.” Tao En's floating head scolded, knocking Ren off with a punch. “Then, you should die.” he was about to land another punch on Ren when his fist was fended off by a lotus-shaped energy dome around Ren.

“How foolish.” Tao En droned, turning to his future daughter-in-law, knowing quite well just who had cast the barrier.

“I won't let you touch her.” Yoh placed himself between Tao En and Hui Ling, taking on the punch that was meant for the healer girl.

“Now, all of your friends have been eliminated.” Tao En informed. “Haven't you have enough, Ren? You should just listen to me and go down the path that the Tao Family should follow. Look at the pitiful ending of those who let themselves be deceived by such things as friendship. They lost their own path because of friendship. And as a result, they forgot their own place and challenged me. Their trust confused them. What foolish people.”

“Yes, that's true.” Ren agreed. “That's why I will fight: to answer their wishes, I will defeat you.”

“What are you talking about?” Tao En was stunned.

“What do you mean 'what'?” Ryu retorted, getting back to his feet. “It's exactly as he said, right?”

“Moreover, it's kinda of embarrassing to have him answering our wishes.” Horo Horo added, standing back up.

“Impossible.” Tao En was shocked when even Pai Long pulled himself from the crate he was struck in. “Why are you guys getting up? The difference in our power is obvious. You know you can't win, so why?”

“Isn't that obvious?” Yoh voiced. “We came here to save Ren.”

“How can you still stand up after being severely beaten?” Tao En could not understand. “For the sake of others? How?”

“I don't know that myself, either.” Ren admitted. “But if I were in the opposite situation, I would probably do the same for these guys.”

“Impossible!” Tao En roared, both Jun and Hui Ling sighing in relief when the family emblem on Ren's back disappeared.

“Yǔzhòu Zhànluòxià!” Pai Long came in for an attack after Tao En dodged Horo Horo and Ryu assault, the Oversoul easily sidestepping the downward kick.

“How can you have so much faith in others?” Tao En demanded, using his wristband to block Yoh's sword.

“Golden Chūka Zanmai!” Ren took over, raining his blade thrusts at Tao En.

“How?” Tao En roared, his body riddled with holes from the attack. “I won't accept it.” he reformed himself. “I will not accept it.”

“What a tough guy, damn it.” Ryu cursed, the group jumping apart to dodge Tao En's punch.

“Is his Furyoku endless?” Horo Horo wondered.

“How can that kind of human exist?” Yoh questioned.

“That's an Oversoul.” Ren stated.

Crossing their weapons together, Yoh and Ren combined their Furyoku and pushed Tao En's fist off.

“Wasn't that punch a little light?” Yoh wondered.

“No matter how big the Oversoul is, if the heart of the one who shapes it becomes corrupted, it will weaken.” Ren commented. “Wasn't you the one who kept drilling that into my head, Hui?”

“I honestly thought you weren't listening to that.” Hui Ling quipped.

“Whatever.” Ren snorted. “Looks like he doesn't understand the course of our actions. It seems our actions were the opposite of what he believed in. Because of that, he became confused. If the mind who creates the Furyoku weakens, the embodiment of the Oversoul weakens as well.”

“I am confused?” Tan En snapped. “Nonsense! There is no mistake in my path. There is no way I would become confused.”

“In that case, I'll prove it to you right now.” Ren declared and shot towards to Tao En. Jumping up, he took out the Oversoul with a downward slash. “That is...” he stated when Tao En's real form was revealed after the Tao Ancestor spirits were scattered. “Tao En's true form.”

“He's pretty normal.” Yoh noted.

“What's normal?” Ren retorted. “He's been holding that big Oversoul for about ten years and that Furyoku isn't normal. And the heart, which doesn't trust anyone and keeps deceiving his own son.”

“I congratulate you on breaking my Oversoul, Dà Dào Wáng.” Tao En praised. “But I am not confused nor hesitating. I was just a little surprised. Yes, who can be confused? How defiled and salvageable the humans are, if you only knew the truth. They will tell you the truth.” he dropped his cape to reveal his battle armor underneath. “The ones who created the Tao's two thousand years of history, the spirits of our ancestors. Every generation of the Tao Family served the Chinese dynasty. For the sake of peace and prosperity of this country, we sent numerous lives into the darkness, put our lives on the line and held the history together. But a civilization advanced, our Shaman abilities made us different. In the end, they hated us as if they were seeing monsters. We were chased out of the capital into this desolate land and were thrown into the depths of history. We were betrayed by the ones we swore our lives to. How can we still trust humans after that? My Oversoul, Dà Dào Wáng, is a collection of the spirits of our ancestors. I must carry out their will. I must always be one with their spirits. I wasn't deceiving you two. As the head of the Tao Family, I must once again engrave the Tao Family's name in history. Ren, I won't let you say that you don't know the humiliation our clan has suffered.”

“It's true, I am a member of this family.” Ren admitted. “But, I am me.”

“Very well.” Tao En declared. “In that case, show me your determination.” fusing the Tao Ancestor spirits into the Bâo-Lèi Sword. “Oversoul: Dà Dào Lóng! All the souls from the clan's two thousand years of history, consume every last bit of my Furyoku. Dai Chūka Rasen!” he released his attack.

“Right now, whether it is my parents or my friends,” Ren voiced, the group jumped apart to dodge the dragon. “It doesn't matter to me. I will decide everything with my own free will. I will follow the path I've chosen for myself. If I get lost, I will let myself wander.” he jumped to avoid getting hit. “If it is a mistake, I will atone for it. I will only move forward. It's that simple!” summoning Bason Big Oversoul, he slammed the 'Golden Punch' straight into the dragon's face. “Because I am myself.”

“Not yet.” Tao En muttered, falling to his knees. “I haven't lost yet. I am still alive.”

“That's as far as you go, En.” Tao Ching intervened. “The battle ended once Jun revived young Hui Ling. It was already over when you lost yourself. You should have known it yourself.”

“Isn't it enough, anata?” Tao Ran asked.

“Grandfather, mother...” Jun gasped.

* * *

“Is this a party?” Horo Horo gawked when Tao Ching led the group to the dining hall that had an entire feast laid out.

“But, what doesn't this mean?” Manta wondered.

“The friends of Ren, whom we believed he would never make came and visited him.” Tao Ching laughed. “So, we thought we would hold a feast to celebrate Ren's friends, along with his return.”

“A dinner party, but how do we trust you...” Horo Horo wondered.

“You sure they weren't poisoned?” Ryu mused.

“Of course not.” Tao Ran assured. “This is a friendly invitation. Although poisoning is one of our specialties.”

“Ran-sama...” Hui Ling winced at the joke.

“That's true.” Tao Ching laughed.

“Ching-sama, too?” Hui Ling whined, aghast.

“Something just doesn't seem right.” Yoh pondered. “Because you guys were considered villains, right?”

“That's true.” Tao Ching admitted. “Our clan has hurt numerous people, but that is the obligation of the Tao Family. If there is light, there will be shadow. The Tao Family lived in those shadows, protected this land, and committed evil for the sake of justice of this land. In another world, that's justice. However, we were betrayed, but the land we risked our lives for, by the people we trusted.”

“But, that's in the past.” Yoh reminded. “Why do you still...”

“Because we were born in the Tao family.” Tao Ching answered. “As the leader of the Tao family, I had to protect that justice and the honor of the clan. Others are just others. We were betrayed because we believed in others. That's how the history had taught En and me. We weren't permitted to be confused. Because we were born in the Tao family, we had to protect the history of the Tao family.”

“How stupid.” Ren scoffed. “If you want to be confused, then just be confused.”

“You say that now, but you were just like us nine months ago.” Tao Ching snorted. “But now, you are different. Because not only you met those energetic boys over there, young Hui Ling has also returned to you; you and Jun were freed from the history of the Tao family and were able to find your own paths. But, En, on the other hand, lost his own path because he witnessed first, the close bond between you and young Hui Ling, and then the friendship between you and the others. Do as you please from now on. It's your own path. But don't forget, now matter how far you go, you are still a member of the Tao family. I have high expectations of you. Now, let's eat.” he laughed when he heard Yoh's stomach growl.

* * *

Later that night...

Now reunited and away from prying eyes, Ren and Hui Ling were savoring in the comfort of the other; the older Shaman was holding his betrothed in a loose hug in bed, the index finger of his left hand was drawing random lines on the back of her palm.

“Ren,” Hui Ling voiced, lying her head on the crook of his right shoulder. “Remember the oath you made under the peach blossom cove?”

“What of it?” Ren turned his golden eyes at her.

“You mustn't do me wrong for as long we are together.” Hui Ling reminded. “You know me; I always had a clear distinction between love and hate and I can't tolerate any wrong. If you ever betray me...”

“What would you do?” Ren whispered.

“If you ever betray me, all of those oaths will become null and void.” Hui Ling answered. “I will leave you and make sure you'll never find me.”

“Hui,” Ren planted a kiss on her forehead, before maneuvering himself above her, pinning her on his bed. “You know I'll never do that to you.”

* * *

Early the next morning...

Ren awoke to find Hui Lin gone from his bed and a handwritten note on his table.

A quick scan of the letter told the Chinese Shaman where his fiancée had gone and he left his room to go after her.

* * *

On the road...

Hui Ling stopped in her tracks and turned when she heard the sound of a horse.

“Get on.” Ren pulled up Hakuō beside her and reached a hand out. “You're heading to Kunlun Mountain, right? I'll take you there. Hold on tight.” he told her once Hui Ling on Hakuō's back and he urged the horse forward. “What do you want, Father?” he asked, Tao En was hovering in the sky in his Dà Dào Lóng Oversoul. “You want to fight again?”

“Take it.” Tao En tossed the Bâo-Lèi Sword to his son. “Bâo-Lèi Sword, a sacred sword of the Tao family that has been passed on for generations. I received it when I became the head of the Tao family. The spirit of the Tao family; it is your turn now. That sword will open up your future.”


	13. A Shaman's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Two nights before the second preliminary match of the Shaman Fight...

Jun watched silently by the kitchen door as Hui Ling toiled by the metal counter, rolling out a sheet of pasty skin. After dividing up the fermented skin into five portions, Hui Ling then rolled in the salted meat filling into each portion of skin before sending the prepared pasties into the oven.

“Handmade husband biscuits.” Jun voiced. “Ren will really appreciate the thought.”

“Jun-nee...” Hui Ling finally spotted her silent witness. “I... he's leaving tomorrow. This is just about the only thing I can do.”

* * *

On the night before the second preliminary match...

“Second preliminary match,” Bason voiced, appeared behind Ren in his hotel room. “I wonder what kind of fight it would be.”

“What's wrong?” Ren joked. “Scared, Bason?”

“No, of course not.” Bason protested. “Warriors only exist on the battlefield. Fighting is my way of life. My blood is boiling for this new arena.”

“How promising.” Ren smiled. “That's the Spirit I know.”

“If it's for you, Young Master, I'll fight until my soul is extinguished.” Bason promised.

“No need for that.” Ren assured. “The second preliminary match,” he looked at the Bâo-Lèi Sword in his hand. “No matter what kind of fight it is, it doesn't matter. I'll continue winning,” he cast a look at the half-eaten husband biscuit on the table, with the remaining four pastries piled on a pink-white cotton handkerchief. “To answer to Hui's feelings. That's all.”

* * *

Sometime later, in USA...

“Jun, Hui Ling?” Manta recognized the two females walking past them in a cafe with Pai Long in tow. “Why are you two here?”

“We were wondering how Ren was doing.” Jun replied. “Do you know where they are?”

“Tamao?” Anna turned to Tamamura Tamao who had her head buried in her sketchbook. “Did you find out where Yoh is?”

“It seems that Kokkuri isn't working too well here, so...” Tamao trailed.

“So, did you find them?” Anna repeated.

“I got as far as finding out that there are in a town called Youta-Fe.” Tamao wailed.

“Is that so?” Anna stood up. “Would you like to come with us?” she turned to the Chinese trio.

* * *

A few hours later...

“So Yoh is in this town?” Anna asked.

“Yes, he should be in this town, Youta-Fe.” Tamao confirmed.

“Where should I start looking?” Anna wondered.

“Eto...” Hui Ling started, pointing to the sign above Anna that read 'Locta-Fe'.

“Locta-Fe?” everyone, minus Faust exclaimed.


	14. Chou Senji Ryakketsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Anna, please wait!” Manta whined, the group was now climbing up a mountain.

“You're slow.” Anna chided.

“But that's because our body sizes are different.” Manta pointed out.

“Then, move those legs a hundred times faster.” Anna retorted.

“Hello, I've been waiting for you.” Hao greeted the group midway.

“Hao!” Manta recognized the person in front of them.

“You've finally showed up, Asakura Hao.” Anna noted.

“I've wanted to meet you, Anna.” Hao admitted. “The bride of the Asakura who defeated my shikigamis.”

“You've wanted to meet her?” Manta echoed.

“Have we met before?” Hao noticed the non-fighter. “You're not a Shaman, right? What have you come here for?”

“I was worried about Yoh, so...” Manta started

“You're a curious person.” Hao chuckled.

“The Chou Senji Ryakketsu,” Anna voiced. “Trying to stop me from giving this to Yoh?”

“No, I'm hoping that Yoh gets that as soon as possible.” Hao corrected.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Anna frowned.

“To be honest, Yoh is too weak right now.” Hao stated. “At this rate, it'll be impossible to survive the battles that lie ahead. But if he were to master that Chou Senji Ryakketsu, he would be able to obtain unimaginable power. I need Yoh to hurry up and become stronger, so he can help me.”

“He's not going to help you.” Anna retorted, suddenly standing in front of Yoh. “What kind of nonsense is this?”

“Anna, when did you...” Manta gawked.

“That's nice.” Hao chuckled. “The bride of the Asakura needs to be this bold.” he jumped down and landed behind Anna.

“Stop this nonsense!” Anna turned and raised her right hand to slap Hao.

“Anna's slap...” Tamao gaped when Hao grabbed Anna's wrist.

“Has been stopped for the first time.” Manta exclaimed.

“I like you.” Hao gave Anna a closer look. “You are indeed worthy of becoming the wife of the Shaman King.”

“You're too naive.” Anna remarked. “I still have my left!” she slapped Hao across the face.

“Either way, you need to hurry and deliver that to Yoh.” Hao reminded, summoning the Spirit of Fire to carry him off. “I'm counting on you.”

* * *

Just as Kanna was about to finish Yoh off with Ashcroft, Anna's summoning of Zenki and Goki shattered the armored fighter into pieces.

“Ye lord!: Hui Ling started chanting her spell. “Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!” her supercharged blue flame attack blasted the stone cliff Team Hana-Gumi were standing on.

“If you wish to continue, we will be your opponents.” Anna challenged.

“And next time, I _won't_ miss.” Hui Ling promised.

“Zenki and Goki.” Kanna recognized the two shikigamis. “You two are...”

“I am Anna, the spiritual medium.” Anna introduced herself. “The woman who will become the wife of the Shaman King.”

“I see.” Kanna hissed. “So you're... Mari, Macchi, let's go back.”

“Running away?” Anna taunted.

“Hao-sama told us not to get involved with you.” Kanna explained. “We'll forgive you today.”

“Guess that was a bit close.” Yoh chuckled after Team Hana-Gumi retreated.

“What were they?” Ryu winced. “Tamao, Manta, why are you guys here?” he saw the new arrivals.

“Shut up, Ryu.” Horo Horo retorted.

“Seriously.” Ren agreed.

“I went berserk.” Chocolove chirped.

“It's been a while, madam.” Ryu instantly greeted Anna. “What dedication. I was really moved.”

“Thank you.” Anna deathpanned.

“Ren!” Jun waved to her brother. “Doing well?”

“Why have you two come here?” Ren gaped at the two most important females in his life.

“To cheer for you, of course.” Jun beamed.

“More like Ran-sama is getting sick of losing at mahjong.” Hui Ling quipped.

“Those were amazing shikigamis.” Yoh turned to Anna. “I didn't know you had something like that.”

“They are Hao's shikigamis.” Anna supplied.

“Why did you come here?” Yoh wondered.

“To make you stronger.” Anna answered. “With this Chou Senji Ryakketsu.” she pulled out the tattered manual.

“With this super army of a thousand carrots.” Chocolove punned.

“Chou Senji Ryakketsu?” Yoh echoed, totally ignoring Chocolove.

“Hey, who is that?” Manta blinked at the new addition.

“So, Anna.” Yoh pointed to the book. “What is that? That Chou Senji Ryakketsu book?”

“It is a book that contains all the powers of the great onmyōji, Asakura Hao.” Anna replied.

* * *

“The great onmyōji, Asakura Hao.” Ryu started, the enlarged group were now seated on a cluster of rocks. “You mean that he started everything a thousand years ago, madam?”

“It seems so.” Anna nodded.

“So, you're really a descendant of Hao?” Horo Horo gaped.

“Yeah, this is a surprise.” Yoh admitted.

“You actually knew about it?” Manta blinked.

“One of Hao's allies said something about it.” Yoh answered.

“I can't see where this conversation is going.” Chocolove piped in.

“It means that the Patch man Lilirara showed us from five hundred years ago and Hao, who is currently participating in the Shaman Fight, are both Yoh's ancestor, Asakura Hao, who transmigrated.” Ren summarized.

“You said that Hao wants to create a world for only Shamans, right, madam?” Ryu asked.

“The man from five hundred years ago also wanted to create a Shaman Kingdom.” Horo Horo added.

“Then, it's settled.” Ren added. “There is no mistake that Hao is trying to obtain the Great Spirits for that same reason.”

“How could he be reborn so easily?” Chocolove wondered. “He can't be human.”

“You're right.” Anna agreed. “He's a Shaman who has mastered the five elements and has the ability to control nature. In a sense, he has surpassed mankind.”

“I see.” Ryu nodded. “If he is that great, then I can understand his dream to create a world with only Shamans.”

“Yeah, since he can also control his own life.” Horo Horo concurred.

“The Asakura are the ones to blame for all of this.” Anna stated. “The Asakura must crush the sin brought into the world by the Asakura. Since you are the future of the Asakura, Yoh, your mission is to defeat Hao. Or so your grandfather said. But it is more important for you to become the Shaman King.”

“So that you can lead an easy life?” Yoh sighed.

“Yes.” Anna answered. “So, memorize the Chou Senji Ryakketsu now.”

“Isn't that really hard?” Yoh dusted himself off.

“If you become the Shaman King, you can relax all you want.” Anna reminded. “I've prepared a special training course.”

“Another special?” Yoh winced.

“Madam!”” Ryu piped in. “Please allow me to inherit the Chou Senji Ryakketsu as well.”

“It wont' hurt if we memorize it as well.” Horo Horo offered.

“No.” Anna put her foot down. “Even if you memorized it, there's no way you can defeat our Yoh.”

“That's not it, madam.” Ryu protested. “Please don't get the wrong idea. I just want to follow Master Yoh wherever he goes.”

“No means no.” Anna insisted.

“I'm not the one to decide.” Yoh spoke in response to Ryu's pleading look. “It's just that, this is a serious problem for the Asakura Family.”

“Why don't you just tell the truth?” Ren snorted. “That you can't teach family skills to others. That means,” he pointed his _guan dao_ at Yoh. “I'll just have to take it by force.”

“Anna's special training course is hell.” Yoh reminded.

“More power won't get in our way later on.” Ren smirked.

“You don't understand, do you?” Anna spoke. “Just as Yoh said, this is a problem for the Asakura. Besides, there is no guarantee that you'll live through this.”

“Don't worry, we'll manage somehow.” Yoh assured. “Well then, shall we go together?”

“You should've said that to begin with.” Ren chided. “Now, you've wasted valuable time.”

“Men, they're all such long-winded idiots.” Hui Ling sighed.

“That's true.” Jun giggled.

“Hui Ling, put up a barrier.” Anna instructed.

“On it.” Hui Ling nodded and produced her new medium, a jade lotus lantern with a silver base. Placing herself several feet from the cave where Anna had intended the training to occurred, she assumed a lotus position and entered Oversoul mode, the Lotus Lantern hovering over her open palms.

“Huge...” Horo Horo gaped, the rest of the group looking at their feet where an image of a giant lotus appeared, before the red petals rose high above them and slowly closed to form an energy barrier.

“Now we're completely shielded,” Anna led the boys to the cave. “We'll be training in this cave. Let's begin.” she brought out the string of 1080 prayer beads. “It's tedious to begin training from the top, right?” she opened a portal using the prayer beads. “I've extracted the essence of the Chou Senji Ryakketsu on the other side. It's very thick. I really can't guarantee your safety.”

“Hurry up and go!” Ren snapped, kicking Yoh into the portal, before jumping in himself.

* * *

“Everything about Hao is written in the Chou Senji Ryakketsu.” Anna explained to the rest of the group as night fell. “Not only the onmyōji arts that Hao mastered, but his thoughts and everything else as well. Yoh and the others will witness everything about the great Shaman who mastered the five elements. That is the most critical part of the training. You can say that Hao's powers are great. Because they are so great, Yoh and the others might be engulfed in Hao's thoughts. In the worse case, Yoh and the others might be lured by Hao's powers and their souls won't be able to leave his side. Even if they did make it back, they may feel sympathy towards Hao's goals and there is a chance they will become totally different people. There are things that cannot be obtained without reaching your limits.”

* * *

Suddenly, Jeanne's iron maiden descended from the sky and landed in front of the group, with Marco and Lyserg following suit.

“We're too late.” Marco muttered. “Show me the power you have obtained.” he raised his pistol at the energy barrier. “And whether or not you are going to help Hao since you came into contact with his powers. Hao's comrades aligned themselves with him after going through what you experienced. Now, release the useless shield and guard yourselves.”

In response, Hui Ling let the energy shield vanish and she stood up.

“Micheal!” Marco released his Archangel Spirit at the group.

“Inner Path,” Hui Ling intoned. “Crimson Lotus Flower!” _I won't make it!_ She realized in shock when the Archangel Spirit pierced through her half-formed flower shield.

“I see.” Marco adjusted his glasses. “It appears that you got a glimpse of God's domain.”

“What?” Yoh grinned, his enlarged energy blade slicing through the Archangel Spirit's attack easily. “We're fine.”

“Hui, next time, don't be so reckless.” Ren chided, the older Shaman had grabbed his other half and returned to Bason's side.

“I will at least commend you on obtaining that much power in such a short time.” Marco praised.

“This is just the beginning.” Yoh beamed. “We still have a lot to do.”

“Here.” Anna handed Yoh the Futunomitama no Turugi.

“What is it?” Yoh blinked.

“It's from your grandfather.” Anna answered. “He said it's as valuable as a national treasure. Don't break it.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Yoh wondered.

“Who knows?” Anna shrugged.

“What's wrong?” Ren noticed the intense look Hui Ling was giving Amidamaru.

“Amidamaru...” Hui Ling started. “He's starting to evolve to the Seirei-class.”


	15. Explosive Over Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The next day...

“National treasure, huh?” Yoh mused, looking at the Futunomitama no Turugi in his hand. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Master,” Ryu voiced beside Yoh. “I wonder where the black sandstorm that the warriors of Seminoa spoke of.”

“I think we'll know once we cross the valley of the red river.” Yoh answered.

“If this place really is the valley of the red river.” Ren interjected.

“Chocolove, know anything about it?” Horo Horo asked. “You're in charge of information, right?”

“Tan-ton, tan-ton, tan-ton-ton...” Chocolove joked, giving Horo Horo a mock massage.

“If you don't know, just say so.” Ren remarked.

“That's right.” Manta piped in. “Hold on, I'll search for it.” he pulled out his laptop.

“We've searched on the internet before, but we didn't find any information on the Patch Village.” Ren pointed out.

“I.T is evolving every day.” Manta grinned. “Every day, thousands of new articles are uploaded and sorted on this site, Digital Manjien.” he pulled out his personal search engine from his laptop.

“Apple Road?” Ren mistranslated.

“I'll just pretend I didn't hear that.” Manta sighed. “If we look at every article that matches the key word, I'm sure we'll find something.”

“Geez,” Ren sighed, looking over at Jun and Hui Ling who were hunched over a makeshift chessboard. “They're going to follow us all the way.”

“Are you worried about them?” Yoh followed the younger Shaman's eyes.

“Of course.” Ren flushed.

“I'm not worried about Anna nearby, though.” Yoh pointed out.

“This and that are totally different things.” Ren argued. “You don't understand because you don't have any siblings.”

“Ren,” Horo Horo voiced. “It's good to have someone who worries about you close by.”

“Checkmate.” Hui Ling declared.

“Again?” Jun whined.

“You don't want people to know that someone's worried about you, right?” Anna guessed, seeing Ren's smile at Hui Ling's overjoyed expression. “You are so obvious.”

“Nonsense!” Ren barked.

“Banana!” Chocolove punned, pulling out a banana for emphasis. “What's wrong?” the African-American grinned. “Don't hold back, laugh.”

“Bakudō # 1: Sai.” the totally unimpressed Hui Ling reacted, locking the joker's arms behind his back with a Bakudō spell.

“Could you keep it down?” Manta requested, Chocolove toppling to the ground.

“No one can laugh at your jokes, even when they want to.” Ren railed at the trapped Chocolove. “Is it to feel like you've accomplished something?”

“My legs split and they're going to die.” Chocolove made another gag joke.

“Hadō#58: Tenran.” Hui Ling intoned, the gathered male Shamans just gaped when the younger girl sent Chocolove into the air via a tornado.

“So, how is it?” Ren schooled his serious face back on.

“It's no use.” Manta sighed. “I couldn't find anything.”

“What?” Ren snorted. “Even a few thousand apple roads are useless.”

“Uploads.” Manta corrected.

“I wonder what we should do...” Yoh mused.

“The black sandstorm.” Amidamaru pointed in front of him. “Is over there.” his finger turned to the other side of the ravine.

“How do you know?” Yoh asked his Guardian Spirit.

“I'm not sure.” Amidamaru admitted. “I just think it is.”

“In that case, we'll follow the path Amidamaru suggested.” Yoh decided.

“Is it okay to decide like that?” Chocolove asked.

“I think we can trust Amidamaru's intuition.” Yoh chuckled.

“Now that's been decided, let's hurry up and go.” Anna urged the group off.

“Don't order us around like that.” Chocolove protested.

“Shut up, banana comedian.” Anna glared.

* * *

“What do you want?” Anna demanded, when Team Hana-Gumi blocked the group's path again.

“All of you stole Hao-sama's secret arts, right?” Matilda asked.

“We have orders to see how much stronger you have become.” Kanna added.

“Are we going to fight them?” Horo Horo asked.

“They were really strong.” Chocolove reminded.

“Young Master.” Bason appeared behind Ren.

“Don't be anxious.” Ren assured. “We are stronger now.”

“Sorry, but we have no intentions of dealing with you.” Anna stated.

“Scared?” Kanna mocked.

“It's pointless.” Anna corrected. “We are going to win.”

“Is it okay to say that?” Manta protested.

“I don't make uncertain assertions.” Anna insisted.

“Why don't you prove it, if you are going to talk big?” Kanna challenged.

“We already know how strong you are since you don't believe in Hao-sama's ideals.” Matilda bragged.

“You're right.” Anna conceded. “In that case, Yoh, you can go and deal with them.”

“By myself?” Yoh complained.

“It's more than enough.” Anna insisted.

“Looks like you guys were taken back by Hao-sama's powers.” Kanna laughed.

“If it's three against one, it would be over even before we could confirm how strong you've become.” Matilda boasted.

“I'll go.” Ren stepped forward. “This is the perfect opportunity to test Bason's new strength.”

“Madam, please allow me to fight as well.” Ryu took the third spot. “I have to pay them back for last time.”

“Now, why don't you hurry up and Oversoul?” Kanna requested, the three women powering up their Oversouls.

“Here we go.” Matilda activated her Oversoul. “Trick or Treat.”

“Magnum Craft.” Marion activated her Oversoul.

“Joust Attack.” Kanna summoned her Guardian Spirit.

“Impossible.” Matilda was shocked when the three Shamans blocked out their combined attack.

“That attack didn't hurt them at all.” Marion added.

“Looks like you guys have really have become stronger.” Kanna admitted.

“I can finally get serious.” Marion raised her Chuck medium.

“We'll teach you that our real powers aren't like this.” Matilda declared and she and Marion vanished, reappearing beside Ryu and Ren to take the two on.

Yoh was barely able to fend himself against the incoming Ashcroft. Parrying the armor off him, Yoh and Ashcroft took their fight to the air.

On the ground, Ren parried off Jack's daggers with his weapon, said dagger then reattaching themselves back on Jack's skeleton.

Ryu found himself backed against a rock when Chuck cornered him with his homing bullets.

“Ashcroft, Orb of Oblivion.” Kanna ordered. “Eat this!” she shouted, when Ashcroft charged up an black energy sphere and fired it at Yoh.

“Halloween Nightmare!” Matilda shouted, turning Jack's lower body into a spinning top and the medium charged at Ren.

“Cross Fire.” Marion had Chuck shot two shots from his shotgun at Ryu.

“Yamata no Orochi!” Ryu countered Marion's attack with his eight-headed spirit serpent which not only completely nullified the Furyoku-charged bullets, it also took out the doll medium with one hit.

“Chou Golden Chūka Zanmai!” Ren's rapid-fire thrusts bore down on Jack's spinning top body, breaking the triangular armor up. One final thrust sent the pumpkin doll backwards.

“Shinkū Budda Giri!” Yoh's souped-up energy attack sliced through Ashcroft's energy sphere, breaking it into half and shattering the armor into pieces.

“This can't be...” Kanna was shocked as Ashcroft put himself back together.

“It's not over yet.” Matilda swore.

“Double Splash!” Kanna snapped her fingers, powering up Ashcroft.

“Pumpkin Dumpkin!” Matilda followed suit.

“Reverse Puppet!” Marion, too, powered up Chuck. “Destroy them!” she screamed, the now bazooka-headed Chuck firing a bullet.

“Engulf them!” Matilda shouted, Jack's lower body turned into a large spinning top and released a tornado at the three boys.

“Let's go, Bason!” Ren gave the order and the two charged up their Furyoku, Bason now taking on the form of a giant robot, with Ren standing proudly on his shoulder. “Smash it, Bason.”

“Yes.” Bason took out Jack with a single punch.

“Let's blow them away, Tokageroh.” Ryu told his Guardian Spirit.

“Don't you get blown away, too.” Tokageroh joked and the two charged up, Tokageroh now taking the form of a eight-headed serpent chariot.

“Super Attack.” Ryu ordered and Tokageroh's eight heads charged forward, biting into Chuck.

“Let's go, Amidamaru.” Yoh told his Guardian Spirit.

“Understood.” Amidamaru replied and took on a giant form of himself.

“Amida-Ryū: Shinkū Budda Giri!” Yoh released the energy attack.

“What is this power?” Amidamaru wondered, his now charged up attack missing its target and hitting the side of the cliff.

“I can't control my Furyoku.” Yoh winced.

“Ashcroft!” Kanna ordered her Guardian Spirit for a closeup attack.

That's it. Yoh looked at the Futunomitama no Turugi in his hand. “Amidamaru, let's use two swords.” he told his Guardian Spirit.

“We'll be able to manage with this.” Amidamaru agreed as Yoh held out the Futunomitama no Turugi in his other hand. “Amida-Ryū: Gokōjin!” the cross-shaped energy curves took out Ashcroft with one hit.

“We believed in Hao-sama's ideals.” Kanna started. “We understand Hao-sama's powers better than you guys, yet...”

“Why were we defeated?” Matilda wondered.

“Mari doesn't understand.” Marion muttered.

“Hao's heart,” Anna voiced. “That was your limit. There are no limits for an unrestrained heart. That is why he is able to become even stronger. In other words, you were assimilated by Hao. Yoh, however, did not lose himself. That match was over before it even started.”

“Nice work.” Hao intervened. “That's enough.” collectedly, he walked past the group and stopped astride of Yoh. “I saw your strength. The results were better than I had expected. I will have you return that body back to me real soon, though. That body was originally mine.”

“What did you say?” Yoh demanded as Hao walked off.

“Until next time, little brother.” Hao bade the group farewell and let the Spirit of Fire carry him and Team Hana-Gumi off.

“Little brother?” Ren echoed in disbelief.

“What he say is actually true.” Mikihisa confirmed. “Hao and Yoh are twins.”

“Twins?” everyone else exclaimed.


	16. Spirit of Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Wait a minute, who are you?” Ren demanded.

“He's Master's father.” Ryu supplied.

“Father?” Ren echoed.

“Hi.” Mikihisa greeted his son's teammates. “I thank you for always taking care of my Yoh. Although he's a troublesome kid, please keep looking after him.”

“That doesn't matter.” Ren snapped. “Let's hear the rest of the story.”

“Yeah,” Yoh agreed. “What do you mean by twins?”

“So you want to hear it?” Mikihisa mused.

“You're the one who started this conversation!” Ren retorted.

“Because it's a rather shocking story.” Mikihisa started. “It all started thirteen years ago.” he then related to the group on the events that occurred on the night of Hao's and Yoh's birth; when the Spirit of Fire suddenly appeared after Keiko gave birth to Hao and claimed the older twin, but not before declaring that he would one day come for Yoh. “That's why I'm wearing this mask.”

“Hao and Yoh are twins?” Manta muttered.

“Your family's so troublesome.” Horo Horo complained.

“It's no use.” Yoh sighed. “Even though you just said we're twins, it still hasn't sunk in.”

“Weren't you just full of anxiety and couldn't talk?” Horo Horo retorted. “God, you're so confusing!”

“What's going to happen if we are twins?” Yoh asked his father.

“Who cares?” Horo Horo looked aside.

“Only one can become Shaman King.” Ren reminded. “In other words, everyone is an enemy.”

“I'll always stay at your side, no matter where you go.” Ryu swore.

“That's you choice.” Ren retorted.

“Can I say something?” Chocolove piped in. “Aren't you guys a little too easygoing? For me, I'd like to avoid working with Hao's sibling. Goodbye!” he bade the group farewell.

“Take care!” Ryu and Horo Horo sent Chocolove off.

“Don't send me off on a journey like that!” Chocolove snapped.

“Stop thinking about stupid things.” Ryu chided. “Besides, Hao transmigrated on his own. It has nothing to do with Master.”

“That's why you're so easygoing.” Chocolove tsked. “I understand this isn't a normal situation. But twins are twins;that's where the problem is. Since they're twins, Yoh's an accomplice to Hao.”

“You idiot.” Horo Horo scolded. “They were different people the second they were born.”

“They just happen to be born into two different bodies.” Chocolove argued.

“So like I said, Master is Master.” Ryu insisted.

“They were once one.” Chocolove explained. “That's why Hao said he'll come and retrieve it. That's what half of the body means, right? Half of it; half of the body. In other words, Yoh is Hao.”

“Stop using that stupid logic, you bastard.” Ryu glared.

“Actually, that might be just how Chocolove said.” Yoh piped in. “I guess that's that. If Hao wants to retrieve his other half of his body, it might be safer for you guys if you weren't around me. Nobody else should have issues with Hao, since he seems to be my problem.”

“You aren't going to deny it?” Chocolove inquired. “We're saying that you are Hao.”

“Yeah, I won't.” Yoh admitted. “Since that appears to be true.”

“It seems that it's only a matter of time before he becomes a Seirei.” Anna pointed out, seeing Amidamaru.

“X-Laws.” Manta gasped when a bright light in the sky announced the arrival of the X-Laws.

“Please forgive me, I was unable to sense their presence.” Amidamaru apologized.

“Don't worry about it.” Yoh assured. “You're special right now.”

“We didn't come here to fight.” Lyserg assured. “Jeanne-sama needs your powers.”

“Who is this Jeanne?” Ren demanded.

“She's an existence that will lead us to justice.” Lyserg explained.

“Looks like you've got X-Laws etched pretty deeply into your plating.” Horo Horo chided.

“If you meet Jeanne-sama, you guys will know her greatness as well.” Lyserg spoke. “The existence who is closest to God. She's a person who is indeed worthy of becoming the savior.”

“In other words, she's an impostor.” Ren snorted.

“I won't forgive you guys for letting an impostor get to my Lyserg.” Ryu snapped.

“Poor things.” Lyserg sighed. “They can't believe even in God. But it's okay. Jeanne-sama will save you all.”

“You mean if we help you guys out, right?” Horo Horo asked.

“A condition?” Ren remarked. “Some savior she is.”

“It's not a condition.” Lyserg replied. “It's an atonement. You guys are the same as that sinful Hao. Since you've obtained the some power he has. On top of that, in Yoh's case, he's half of Hao. By agreeing to help Jeanne-sama, your sins will be forgiven. Lend your powers to the Gate of Babylon; it's the holy power that will eliminate evil from this world. The only thing that can end Hao's existence is Jeanne-sama's Gate of Babylon alone.”

“That's some confidence.” Ren remarked.

“It's a fact.” Lyserg insisted. “If you help us, your sins will be forgiven. You guys don't think too fondly of Hao, right?”

“it's true that we don't like Hao.” Yoh agreed. “However, the same goes for you guys too..”

“I see.” Lyserg sighed. “What a pity. If you will not help Jeanne-sama, then we cannot let the ones who smell as Hao roam free. I will not say your personality is the same as Hao's however, the truth that you are the half of Hao can't be changed.”

“Yeah,” Yoh agreed. “Someone said similar things to me earlier. Just like you guys said, I'm probably Hao. I don't really understand it, but if that's how I was born, then I can't help it. But, I'm me since that person himself said that. I guess it's like that, Lyserg. If you're going to do it, let's make it so we're all happy about it.”

“A good fight?” Horo Horo grinned. “Yeah, right.”

“It's gonna take a bit of time, right, Master?” Ryu winked.

“You sure about this?” Yoh asked. “If you say with me, you probably won't able to take it easy.”

“It's better than getting bored.” Ren snorted.

“You guys are fools.” Lyserg walked away. “It was your last chance.”

“Don't worry.” Yoh assured. “We'll grab our chances with our own hands.”

“That will be impossible.” Marco took over. “Because you people are going to die here.” raising his pistol at the group, the other X-Laws following suit, the four X-Laws members released their Archangel Spirits.

In response, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu and Chocolove released their Oversouls to counter the X-Laws.

“Thanks.” Anna turned to Mephisto Eliza, which Faust had manifested to carry the non-fighters out of the way, before turning back to the ground; Hui Ling had already activated her own Oversoul and shielded both Yoh and Amidamaru in a sphere of swirling lotus petals as they waited for Amidamaru to finish his evolution.

“What a disgusting Oversoul.” Meena remarked, as Gabriel fought off Tokageroh.

“You're being hated, partner.” Ryu joked.

“I'll forgive her since she's hot.” Tokageroh teased.

“That's an old lady.” Ryu mocked.

“It appears you can fight somewhat.” Chris remarked as Horo Horo's Biran Birantte Kamui pelted Metatron with snowballs. “Just like Hao.”

“Thank what you want.” Horo Horo snapped.

“I smell the disgusting stench of evil.” Cebin voiced, facing off against Chocolove.

“You should see an ears, nose, and throat doctor and have your nose checked.” Chocolove fired back. “Mic like to keep himself clean.

“No matter what great power you may obtain, evil will never prosper.” Marco declared as Micheal fought against Bason. “Even if you don't side with Hao, you became the same as Hao's allies the moment you took the benefits from the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. On top of that, of you're working together with Asakura Yoh, half of Hao, then there's no room for discussion.”

“You talk too much.” Ren retorted.

_ Why aren't they moving from that spot? _ Marco wondered, seeing that the group of four were battling defensively.  _ They're protecting Asakura Yoh? _ “I see.” he realized what was happening. “They're buying time.” having Micheal parry Bason off, he had the Archangel to attack Amidamaru.

“Go!” Anna gave the order.

“Anna, belay that!” Hui Ling cut it. “Please don't underestimate my Guardian Spirit. Growing Lotus Song!” causing a field of lotuses to bloom around Micheal, the lotus stalks then proceeded to wrap around the Archangel's torso and legs, totally immobilizing the Guardian Spirit. “Veris Tempestas Florens.” she ended the fight by firing a swirling beam of flower petals straight through the Archangel's chest. “Good night.” she spoke, the beam attack rendering Micheal unconscious and forcing Marco to recall his Guardian Spirit.

“Wow, now _that's_ what I call a one-two KO.” Ryu whistled.

“Ren, remind me never to piss her off.” Horo Horo turned to the younger Shaman.

“You bitch!” Marco growled.

“What's wrong?” Ren mocked. “The face of an angel looks demonic. And _don't_ call Hui a bitch.”

“Taste the power of the holy lightning.” Marco raised his gun, recalling the rest of the Archangels. “Archangels' Fire!”

Seeing Amidamaru had finished his evolution and Yoh was really to end this fight, Hui Ling recalled her petal sphere shield and backed off.

Raising his now enlarged sword, Yoh slashed downwards, nullifying the attack with one hit.

“Let's go back.” Marco informed his group. “We need to consult Jeanne-sama about her orders. It seems not only are their powers greater than we anticipated, they also have a Shaman with a Kami-class Guardian Spirit.”

“What the hell was that all about?” Ryu wondered. “Was that a joke?”

“Don't be so angry.” Yoh chided.

“So, what was that move just now?” Ren asked.

“I can't really tell you since I just made it up on the spot.” Yoh chuckled.

“It's a double medium.” Anna cut in. “First, he Oversouled Amidamaru into Harusame. Then, he Oversouled the whole thing again into Futunomitama no Turugi. It can only be done because Amidamaru has evolved into a Seirei. I guess you can call it Spirit of Sword for now. Amidamaru's entire body is the spirit of a sword now. Once a spirit turns into a Seirei, the weight of its feelings are totally different.”


	17. Battle of Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In a nearby town...

“What a lively town.” Manta exclaimed.

“We can finally have our first good meal in a long time.” Yoh chuckled. “Right, Anna?”

“I like what the eyeballs are made of.” Anna tossed a key-chain on a shop's counter. “I'll take it for 380 yen.”

“Shopping all of a sudden...” Manta gawked.

“But that's made out of pure silver.” the shopkeeper protested.

“He's right, Anna.” Yoh agreed. “380 yen is too cheap.”

“I don't think that's the point here.” Manta sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Anna chided. “It's standard for a key-chain to cost 380 yen.”

“It's not 380 yen here!” Horo Horo snapped.

“Madam.” Ryu hissed a warning. “Master.”

“What's with this town?” even Ren's mental warning bells went off.

* * *

“There's no mistake.” Amidamaru confirmed, the group were now settled in a bar.

“Young Master.” Bason whispered. “Everyone here is participating in the Shaman Fight.”

“But, if Shamans meet, they're supposed to hold a Shaman Fight.” Ren pointed out. “However, there are no sign of that. Who are you?” he demanded, hearing a series of laughter from the table on the other side.

“I'm surprised that kids like you were able to make it this far.” Pino chuckled.

“Kids?” Ren twitched.

“Young Master's spiky hair has stiffened.” Bason pointed out.

“That's true.” Hui Ling offered.

“Listen,” Pino voiced. “All who gathered here are among the strongest Shamans who've made it to the second preliminary matches. Of course, there are many Kami-class Shamans.”

“Kami-class?” Anna turned her glance to the sole Kami-class Shaman of their group.

“What's that?” Horo Horo asked.

“The third tier of Spirits.” Hui Ling supplied. “And the most powerful. Horo Horo, you know how different regions of the world have their own Pantheon of Gods, right?”

“So you mean...” the ice wielder gawked.

“Yup.” Hui Ling nodded. “Though, apparently, they're rather capricious in nature and have the capability to choose _when_ and _who_ to bond with.”

“The little lady is correct.” Pino confirmed. “So, what do you think would happen if you carelessly get into a Shaman Fight with a Kami-class opponent. You'd be in a tight spot. In other words, while you don't know your opponent's cards, you'll want to keep going, rather than cause any unnecessary trouble.”

“So, they can't fight unless they know their opponent's strength?” Ren snorted. “Some Kami-class they are.”

“You're wrong.” Pino corrected. “Listen, the one who will become Shaman King will have to be perfect in every possible way. Perfection is to win, by any means necessary. If you have so many allies with you, you probably won't understand.”

“This is nonsense.” Ren snapped, standing up.

“Ren!” Hui Ling called out as her lover stormed off.

“Where're you going?” Horo Horo asked.

“Somewhere where he isn't.” Ren retorted.

“I'll get him back.” Hui Ling took off after Ren.

“We'll go with you.” Horo Horo and Chocolove offered.

“Me too.” Manta voiced.

* * *

“'By any means necessary'?” Ren fumed. “That's obvious already. Because I will defeat Yoh and become the Shaman King.”

“I like that, Tao Ren.” Hao chimed. “You're different from the others.” he appeared in front of the younger Shaman. “Let's join forces. Chou Senji Ryakketsu is something I created; I can teach you everything, including skills to surpass that. Because in your current state, you will never surpass Yoh.”

“I will defeat Yoh.” Ren swore. “Of course, you as well!” summoning his _guan dao_ , he attacked Hao.

“Ren, stop this!” Hui Ling stopped the enraged boy with a hug from the back. “Please...” she begged.

“Hui...” Ren relented. “I'm sorry.”

“You again?” Hao spotted Manta arriving with Horo Horo and Chocolove.

“You're Yoh's big brother, right?” Manta asked. “I know that, you know.”

“I wonder why Yoh is keeping you as a friend?” Hao mused. “Oh well.” he shrugged. “Ren, I'll make you mine eventually.” with that promise, he vanished in a swirl of flames.

“That bastard Hao.” Horo Horo hissed, catching up with the trio. “What did he say to you?”

“That's none of your business.” Ren spat.

“It is our business.” Zria corrected. “Oversoul, Vodyanoy!” she trapped Chocolove in a cube of solidified water. “My Spirit is the Seirei of water, Vodyanoy. This Oversoul can even control moisture in the air.”

“Ye lord!” Hui Ling intoned, a bright red ball of flames formed from her outstretched palm. “Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31: Shakkahō!” she released the energy ball at the water cube, vaporizing it and freeing Chocolove.

“Oversoul.” Tona proceeded to summon his Guardian Spirit.

“Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!” Hui Ling started her next spell. “Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!”” she sealed off Tona before he could call on Deht.

“Like I said, this is a misunderstanding.” Pino intervened before things escalated. “I apologize. It was just a joke. So, will you release my teammate, young lady?”

“Hui, release him.” Ren instructed.

The steel-eyed spell-caster shrugged and canceled her binding spell.

“So, you had allies as well.” Ren glared.

“Yeah.” Pino answered. “That's why I also know you aren't with Hao.”

“It's Niles.” someone shouted.

“They're real Kami-class Shamans.” another exclaimed.

* * *

“They're Hao's men, right?” Anna noted, seeing the captured and bound BoZ Brothers.

“So, you do know a little.”Anatel remarked.

“Then, you should understand.” Khafre spoke. “That they're the greatest enemies to every Shaman, right?”

“We'll use them as bait.” Anatel explained.

“To lure out Hao.” Nakht droned. “And we, the Niles, will defeat him.”

“Lure?” Yoh echoed.

“We ran away from Hao.” Zen explained.

“He's telling the truth.” Ryo confirmed. “We can't follow those guys anymore.”

“Do you guys really believe you can defeat Hao?” Anna questioned.

“Of course.” Khafre declared.

“We, the Niles, were born in Egypt, the place of birth for both magic and Shaman.” Anatel declared. “I, Anatel, was once mummified in ancient times, but have been brought back to life in this present day. Our Spirits are Gods.”

“You shouldn't use the name of Go without a good reason.” Marco cut in, bringing in the iron maiden bearing Jeanne. “I will not tolerate any rudeness towards Iron Maiden-sama.”

“Why have you come here, X-Laws?” Anna asked.

“I apologize for the rudeness the other day, Asakura Yoh.” Marco voiced. “Our Maiden-sama would like to speak directly with you in person.”

“No thanks.” Yoh declined.

“X-Laws, let's settle who will speak God's name right here.” Anatel declared.

“I suggest you stand back.” Marco warned.

“We participated in this fight to show that we, the Egyptian Shamans, are the strongest in the world.” Anatel insisted.

“Marco.” Jeanne voiced. “We'd cause a commotion here.”

* * *

Later that night, outside the town...

“Lyserg.” Ryu gasped when the green-haired boy stepped up for the fight.

“Stop ridiculing others.” Khafre snapped. “Don't tell me you're planning to let that kid alone...”

“Lyserg.” Jeanne started. “Please show your righteousness to your friends.”

“I'm not very confident, but...” Lyserg admitted. “If you believe in me, I'll do my best.”

“Oversoul!” Nakht went into Oversoul mode.

“Oversoul!” Khafre followed suit.

“What did it?” Nakht was shocked with Lyserg's wire tangled itself around his medium before he could activate his Oversoul.

“The wire's...!” even Khafre's medium was trapped within the wires.

“I'll go ahead and break your mediums.” Lyserg declared. With a tug of his hand, he scattered the two mediums with one shot. “Next, Morphine.” he sent his Guardian Spirit out, tying Anatel in his wire and slicing his Pharaoh mask into half. “You're a resurrected Shaman?” he scoffed. “I knew you were just an average Shaman. Your Spirit isn't that of Kami-class, either. My allies know quite well how it feels to lose an important person, too. I don't want to kill anyone. However, that sadness is created by this single evil. If we let that evil roam free, it will give birth to more victims. In order to prevent more sadness from being born, I will annihilate all obstacles. Until the day I fight Hao, indulgence can't save anyone. That is my justice.”

“It can't be.” Ryu sank to his knees. “Lyserg isn't a kid who would say something so cold.”

“They might have done something awful to him.” Anna suggested.

“I don't understand his sorrow.” Yoh confessed. “That's why, if he chose to be with the X-Laws, a place where he can be comfortable, I thought that would be okay. But you know, Lyserg, you can't.”

“We are the descendants of the great Pharaohs.” Anatel declared. “I will become the Shaman King and show the world the greatness of Egyptian magic. For that dream, I don't care what happens to my body.” he broke himself free from the wire and jumped into the air. “Oversoul: Wings of the Dead! My Spirit is that of ten thousand people who were involved in the construction of the pyramids. After becoming feathers for my Oversoul, they will enter your body when you inhale and destroy every single one of your internal organs. Your wire cannot catch all of the feathers.”

“Then, I have no choice, but to kill you.” Lyserg sighed.

“Yoh!” Anna gasped when Yoh Ran forward to stop Lyserg, the green-haired Shaman had summoned Morphine to end Anatel.

“Whether it's justice or evil, people have the freedom to choose.” Yoh voiced. “But if you kill him, he won't be able to do even that. There's no justice in killing. Lyserg!” he screamed.

“An outsider shouldn't meddle in a Shaman Fight.” Pino stopped Yoh from getting involved.

“Did something happen with them?” Anna guessed.

“Who knows.” Ren answered.

“Why?” Lyserg looked at his fallen wire which had dropped to the ground, after falling short of piercing Anatel's head. “Why did you stop the attack, Morphine?”

“Lyserg, I'm disappointed in you.” Marco declared, when the Iron Maiden knocked Lyserg off.

“Oh, sinner.” Jeanne voiced. “It appears I'll have to pass judgment on you myself.”

“She's coming out?” Horo Horo frowned when the Iron Maiden opened.

“She is the holy girl, the Iron Maiden, Jeanne-sama.” Marco declared.

“She's wrapped in thorns.” Jun gaped, seeing Jeanne exit the Iron Maiden, covered in thorny vines.

“It's as if she's trying to hurt herself.” Ren noted. “What is she thinking?”

“I see.” Hui Ling realized. “So, that's how it is.”

“Hui Ling?” Jun looked at her future sister-in-law.

“By keeping herself in a constant near-death state, she's able to increase her Furyoku by going through consistent periods of getting hurt and then healing.” Hui Ling explained. “Seriously, does she think herself as a martyr?”

“This form is the proof of my determination.” Jeanne announced as she willed the thorns to vanish. “Right now, the world is in the midst of great darkness. Morality is lost.” she let the vines inside the Iron Maiden bring her out. “Wickedness is spreading and people are just hurting one another. If possible, I would like to relinquish their sins and pain. That is why I swore to God that I would endure everything with this body. If He would bestow upon me the power to save the world, I will enter the Iron Maiden of Roses and carry the sins and pain of humans. So that the world,” the vine then let her on the ground. “May be at peace. So that the world will remain peaceful,” she put on her helmet medium. “I fight against evil.”

“You sure talk a lot.” Anatel laughed, Jeanne had now donned on a pair of metal wrist shackles and metal leg manacles. “The words of a girl's dream should be written down in a secret dairy or something.” he charged down at Jeanne. “I can't move.” he gasped, finding himself caged. “What confinement. This is the first time I've been unable to move at all.”

“This technique...” Hui Ling's eyes widened and she turned to the manifested Shamash in the air. “Kami-class Spirit: Shamash.” she breathed in disbelief.

“Now, acknowledge your own evil.” Jeanne spoke. “And repent before justice.”

“We can't!” Nakht choked as he and Khafre charged forward. “Neither Anatel nor the rest of us are evil.”

“Why do you commit sin upon sin?” Jeanne asked and dropped two screws from her hand and locking both Nakht and Khafre onto 'Interrogation Chairs'. “Those who break the laws are evil. Those who protect it are good. Do you repent your sins?”

“I do not!” Khafre barked. “You don't have the right to judge us. Justice is on our side.”

“Is that so...” Jeanne frowned. Turning, she returned to the Iron Maiden. “I am very sad.” she shed blood tears after the Iron Maiden closed. “Shamash, bestow upon these sinful people the judgment of the pursing law.”

“Stop it!” Yoh screamed, when Shamash's ax fell on all three Shamans and ending their lives.

“Hui...” Ren whispered, seeing Hui Ling's trembling form, her fists clenched so tightly that they drew blood.


	18. One More Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The next morning...

“What?” Chocolove demanded, seeing the depressed mood that had come over the group. “Why are you guys so gloomy? Your dark faces stink. Don't worry.” he assured, having garnered no reaction from either Horo Horo or Ryu. “You know the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, right? We're different from a month before. We have become stronger.”

“I guess...” Horo Horo admitted. “You're right. It's not like our opponent is that maiden person.”

“We always knew that.” Ren spoke. “No one can win against my super Oversoul.”

“You aren't the only one who's gotten stronger, spike head.” Ryu snapped.

“What?” Ren glared.

“Enough!” sitting opposite of Ren, Hui Ling silenced both older Shamans with her Glare of DoomTM.

“You guys are so pitiful.” Anna sighed. “Scared just because you saw someone strong.”

“We can't help it, Anna.” Yoh voiced. “We all saw something we didn't want to see.”

“Aren't you a little too relaxed?” Anna twitched, seeing Yoh slurp up his soba noodles.

“What's with this cold air?” Horo Horo wondered when a wave of freezing air filled the air.

“That's not polite.” Pino noted.

“You guys are here?” Yoh spotted Team Icemen. “It's a bit cold.”

“Team Icemen was it?” Ren questioned. “What's the meaning of this?”

“You guys became stronger in just one month?” Tona echoed.

“And just by reading a book?” Zria was not impressed.

“A frog in a wall, huh?” Pino mocked. “No, that would be rude to the frog spirit Vodyanoy.”

“What did you say?” Horo Horo snapped, standing up from his seat to attack Pino, only to be blown away by a gust of icy wind.

“You are a Shaman who uses ice as well, right?” Pino asked. “Where were you born? Is it cold there?”

“It's Hokkaido.” Horo Horo answered. “When it's cold, it gets -10ºC.”

“How warm.” Pino tsked. “All our countries are below -30ºC. We communicate with nature and train desperately to overcome it. Survival is our reason. And I obtained it, God.” he summoned a crow image of his Guardian Spirit, Badbh.

“Is he saying that he's a Kami-class, too?” Ren wondered.

“If I'm not wrong, Badbh is a War Goddess from Ireland who often takes the form of a crow.” Hui Ling stated.

“The little lady is correct.” Pino confirmed. “I'm a Shaman from Ireland. Pino, a druid from the now forgotten land of Alistair. My Spirit is a Goddess who takes the form of a crow. Our pride comes from fighting against the world's harshest climate.” he added, blasting Horo Horo into the wall with an even more powerful blast of cold air. “We won't let others compare us with some brats who got a glimpse of some secret arts.”

“Are you asking for a Shaman Fight?” Anna asked.

“Stand up, Asakura Yoh.” Zria demanded.

“If I hurt your pride, I apologize.” Yoh spoke. “But I don't want a Shaman Fight.”

“Backing out?” Tona frowned.

“Yeah,” Yoh answered. “I don't care if you think that. But why do we have to fight? We will eventually fight Hao someday and I will defeat Hao. We're all enemies of Hao, so is there a reason to fight?”

“You're going to defeat Hao?” Pino echoed. “What are you talking about? All you have is a human spirit and you were scared during yesterday's match.”

“It's better to lose to us here and return home.” Zria advised.

“Maybe.” Yoh smiled.

“What are you saying?” Anna snapped.

“Okay, I understand.” Yoh stammered, seeing Anna's displeased look. “But they have three people, so we should...”

“In that case, I'll accompany you, Master Yoh.” Ryu stepped up.

“Then, the other person will be me.” Faust spoke, entering the bar with Manta.

“Wait a minute, I want to fight as well.” Chocolove protested.

“Why are you deciding everything by yourself?” Horo Horo complained.

“Nope, you guys won't do.” Ryu insisted.

“What?” Horo Horo and Chocolove glared.

“That's right.” Faust agreed. “It will have to be me and Ryu if we're going to fight them.”

* * *

“If you guys lose, we'll take over.” Chocolove shouted from the background.

“That bastard Ryu, taking advantage of the situation.” Horo Horo muttered. “'You guys won't do.', my ass!”

“In the Shaman Fight, only someone perfect will become the Shaman King.” Pino related. “That's all.”

“They're going to use their Oversouls from the beginning?” Amidamaru saw Team Icemen summon their Guardian Spirits.

“Come on, don't hold back.” Pino challenged. “Show us your power.”

“Yoh, let's use the Spirit of Sword.” Amidamaru suggested. “I will reduce their Furyoku to nothing in an instant. I cannot forgive them. For the past year, I have lived with Yoh and have witnessed everything. Many things have happened. Numerous battles and encounters, the training at Izumo, the journey to America, it was definitely not an easy journey. Yoh and our allies are definitely not...”

“Better not.” Yoh cut in on Amidamaru's speech. “It's too exhausting.”

“He's not going to use his super Oversoul?” even Horo Horo was shocked.

“Then, we'll go first.” Pino declared and Team Icemen made their first move.

“You guys...” Yoh gaped when Ryu and Faust blocked off Team Icemen's combined attack.

“What was that for?” Pino chided. “Don't worry, we'll defeat you guys in order.”

“We won't let you lay a finger on Yoh.” Faust declared.

“Even if it costs us our lives.” Ryu agreed.

“But it appears that your legs are shaking from that attack.” Tona noted. “On top of that, you are using a spirit of a nurse.”

“Now he's done it.” Hui Ling muttered, seeing Faust pull off his overcoat.

“Shall we go, Eliza?” Faust asked his Guardian Spirit.

“Faust, I will go anywhere with you.” Eliza replied.

“Eliza is speaking.” Manta gawked. “But Faust became a Shaman because he wanted to revive Eliza; he wasn't able to bring back her heart though.”

“These guys are ridiculous.” Pino snorted. “Let's go, Zria, Cadimahide.”

“I will trap our enemies in this stream of water.” Zria released a flood of water.

“And the Viking ship of Deht will advance like this.” Tona took the oars of the Viking ship and used the water stream to advance.

“Please watch.” Faust stepped forward. “The results of the Chou Senji Ryakketsu.”

“Do you know why our attacks are so perfectly synchronized in these team attacks?” Pino asked. “Zria and Cadimahide don't want to be Shaman King. They both believe in me and fight for the world I'm trying to create. That is why they can become one with me. We are different from you lenient people. Ice Launcher!” he released his shower of ice shards at Faust.

“This is my wife reborn as a demon of beauty.” Faust declared, Eliza taking on her giant Oversoul form. “Oversoul: Mephisto E!” having Eliza raise an arm, he blocked off the ice shards. “Using my Furyoku which has been raised to the maximum, I have given her this form wrapped with all my love.”

“What the hell are you?” Pino demanded. “Why do you protect Asakura Yoh when you have that kind of power? Isn't becoming Shaman King your dream?”

“My dream?” Faust echoed. “That has already been fulfilled. Thanks to the spirit call of Anna the spiritual medium, I was reunited with Eliza. But it was at that time that I lost my motivation to live as well.”

“So, that's how...” Horo Horo realized what happened. “She took his weakness and...”

“I filled the gap in his heart.” Anna corrected, using Zenki and Goki to knock the ice wielder to the ground.

“When is he going to learn?” Hui Ling shook her head.

“Yoh gave me a reason to live.” Faust explained. “I no longer wish to be Shaman King. My life is only for Yoh and Eliza.”

“Freeze!” Pino sent a stream of ice spikes towards Yoh. “Faust, as a doctor, you should know. I can freeze anything as long as there is moisture, even human bodies. Smash him, Cadimahide.” he ordered when Ryu took the attack for Yoh.

“Impossible.” Zria gasped when the ice stared melting. “Badbh's ice is that of a God.”

“That was uncool.” Ryu muttered. “I'm the same as Faust. My feelings for Master Yoh burn with immense heat. This kind of ice won't stop me. I have the ultimate dragon with me.”

“Don't look down on us.” Pino growled. “If you think you can take it, then try!”

Ryu used his bokutō to block out Pino's ice shards. “Don't you understand?” he asked. “We're the same as your allies. We're fighting to make Master Yoh Shaman King. Both Faust and I believe that Master will definitely create a comfortable world. I believe that is my Best Place! That's why I've had enough of these fights. The ultimate image, an unwavering heart: it is all for trust.” he summoned his Oversoul.

“Fine with me.” Pino decided. “I'll keep going. Ice Launcher! Give it up.” he warned. “I won't let you go any further. I'm saying that our enemy is Hao. He's the one who started it all. This fight is pointless.”

“It's not pointless.” Pino snapped. “It's for our pride.”

“Then, I'm telling you to throw that pride away.” Ryu retorted.

“Looks like the fight's over.” Anna noted. “Yoh didn't even have to take out the Futunomitama no Turugi.”

“But they're still going to continue fighting.” Manta pointed out.

“I don't understand it at all.” Pino muttered. “We were born in the coldest places on Earth. Forced to become Shamans to survive, we trained hard and desperately. Yet, why has our pride been hurt by people who haven't experienced any hardships? If we give up now, why did we come so far? Why did we bet everything on this Shaman Fight?”

“I see.” Yoh realized Pino's reasoning. “You're right. I was wrong, Icemen. It appears that I've completely forgotten about it because of Hao and X-Laws. This is the Shaman Fight, isn't it?”

“What are you talking about?” Pino snapped, releasing his ice storm at Yoh, only to be shocked with it blew past the younger Shaman harmlessly.

“What did Yoh do?” Horo Horo was surprised.

“He didn't do anything.” Anna supplied.

“Don't be stupid.” Chocolove protested. “He evaded all those projectiles.”

“The Icemen's strength came from past pride.” Anna explained. “But Yoh doesn't have that. The only thing Yoh has is to live every moment in ease. That is why he can take everything gently, no matter the situation, and overcome it. Yoh, how cool.”

“Amidamaru in Harusame!” Yoh took the final charge. “In Futunomitama no Turugi! Let's give it one more push, okay Icemen?”

“What is Yoh thinking?” Chocolove wondered. “He angered them on purpose.”

“It's because he's Yoh.” Horo Horo replied. “That's why he's not going to lose.”

“That idiot.” Ren snorted.

“We're going full force.” Pino told his teammates as they launched their last attack. “Aurora Borealis!”

Tona smashed the large iceberg Pino and Zria had formed and rained the ice chucks on Yoh.

“Amida-Ryū: Dai Gokōjin!” Yoh ended the fight with one strike.


	19. Great Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Some time later...

“How long do we have to walk for the Shaman Fight?” Horo Horo whined after the group stopped to rest for the night.”

“Where's the Patch Village?” Chocolove wondered.

“How pathetic.” Ren snorted. “It's because you guys are so slow. We can't get there now matter how long we walk.”

“Yea, but...” Chocolove voiced.

“Enough.” Ren shot back. “You guys can stay here for the rest of your lives.

“Don't get so irritated.” Ryu played peacemaker. “We almost crossed the black desert.”

“He's right.” Yoh agreed and turned back to the vast desert. “The valley of the red river, pass through the black desert, and head for the blue cave.”

“We're finally going to reach the blue cave.” Ryu declared.

“I don't things are going to go so smoothly.” Ren reasoned. “Besides, we don't even know if this is the black desert.”

“But, it's black.” Yoh pointed out.

“That's because it's night.” Ren reminded. “It was red in the afternoon.”

“You sure this is the right place?” Horo Horo was worried.

“I don't know.” Ren retorted. “That's why I said we don't have any time to waste.”

“This is bad.” Horo Horo gasped. “ “What'll we do if we went the opposite direction?”

“Can I say something?” Manta cut in. “Are you guys headed for the black desert?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Horo Horo fired back.

“What I was trying to say is.... wasn't it the 'black sandstorm'?” Manta asked. “See?”

Insert replay from the Four Seminoan Warriors' speech.

“This isn't the time to laugh.” Anna scolded when the boys burst into nervous laughter. “What are you going to do?”

“Stop arguing.” Tokageroh cut the boys' squabble short. “You should be ashamed. This isn't the wrong way.”

“The black sandstorm will come blowing late at night.” Bason voiced.

“The blue cave is just up ahead.” Amidamaru confirmed. “Someone is calling us.”

“The Great Spirits?” Ren guessed.

“I don't know.” Bason answered.

“Is that your spiritual sense?” Ryu wondered.

“Let's just leave it to that.” Tokageroh replied.

“It looks like our goal is very close.” Manta noted.

“It's still far ahead.” Anna corrected. “There are many obstacles we have to overcome before we can reach the true goal.”

“You mean Hao?” Manta blinked.

“I'm talking about everyone.” Anna stated. “Because only one person can become Shaman King. Hui Ling already made glutinous rice dumplings for dessert.” she informed the boys. “She's going to be great wife.” she gave Ren a knowing smirk.

* * *

The next morning...

“What happened?” the gathered Shamans exclaimed in unison when the ruins of the Patch Village appeared before their eyes.

“There wasn't anything like that here last night.” Ryu pointed out.

“What are those things?” Horo Horo gawked.

“Ruins.” Chocolove answered.

“That's not what I meant!” Horo Horo snapped. “Things don't just pop up like that.”

“Do you feel it?” Tokageroh asked his fellow Guardian Spirits.

“There is no mistake.” Bason agreed.

“It's inside those ruins.” Amidamaru confirmed. “The blue cave.”

* * *

Inside the ruins...

“I can't believe there's a lake here.” Ren remarked, the group were now standing by a large lake in the ruins.

“They're back.” Yoh noted, having sent Amidamaru and the other Guardian Spirits to scoop out the lake. “See anything?”

“We found it.” Amidamaru reported.

“We found a shimmering blue tunnel under here.” Bason confirmed.

“But, the tunnel appears to be quite long.” Amidamaru noted. “Yoh and the others should be okay, but we're not sure about Anna and the rest.”

“We'll be fine.” Anna assured. “We'll go after you guys; we have a glyph enchanter here.” she pointed to Hui Ling.

“You _do_ realize I'm going to need runestones, right?” Hui Ling deathpanned.

“I see.” Yoh nodded. “We'll go ahead then.”

“This is...” Hui Ling frowned when her medium started glowing and she produced the jade Lotus Lantern; said Lantern then shot off a beam of emerald light towards the blue shining cave on the stone wall.

* * *

“You're pretty late, Master.” Ryu greeted Yoh, who was the last of join the group in an outdoor cafe.

“What were you doing?” Horo Horo chided. “Hurry up and sit down.”

“Karim's fried noodles are pretty good.” Chocolove added. “Do you want some as well?”

“But the Patch Village is such a relaxed place.” Horo Horo remarked.

“You think so?” Chocolove wondered. “Everyone here is a Shaman. Only the best of the best made it here. Everyone must feel an overwhelming sense of tension.”

“You were saying, Mr. Gag Master?” Hui Ling rolled her eyes, pointing to the Lily Five group.

“Or not.” Chocolove muttered.

“See?” Horo Horo sighed. “Even people like them made it here.”

“It's alright.” Yoh smiled. “By the way, Manta, how did you guys get here?”

“There was a blue cave in the ruins.” Manta replied.

“Yes, a blue cave.” Anna nodded.

“It's ridiculous, don't you think?” Ryu complained. “They're saying that there was another cave.”

“However,” Hao cut in. “Only the chosen Shamans can catch a glimpse of the Holy Land of Stars. What do you think?” he addressed his twin. “Were you excited?”

“Yeah,” Yoh answered. “It was amazing, like I thought it would be.”

“However,” Marco intervened. “It is something that you will never have a chance of obtaining.”

“Attention please.” Goldva's voice sounded from the loudspeaker. “You have done well to have come this far. I welcome you all. Although it may be a bit sudden, let me first welcome you to the start of the Shaman Fight. I, Goldva, will first explain the rules then.”

* * *

“So, what are you going to do?” Anna asked the gathered participants in a nearby forest later. “The main fight is a team battle with groups of three. How are you going to divide it up?”

“It's going to be hard to decide since we've been with each other for so long.” Manta pointed out.

“I will follow Master wherever he goes.” Ryu declared.

“And since I'm the resident doctor of the Funbari Onsen.” Faust voiced, automatically teaming up with Yoh and Ryu.

“Then, it's decided.” Ren stated, gathering Horo Horo and Chocolove.

“That was decided quite quickly.” Hui Ling gawked.

“Hold on.” Manta voiced. “Is it alright to decide it like that?”

“It's okay.” Ren assured. “Although they say it's a team battle, it's a temporary thing. Since only one person will remain at the end.”

“We finally arrive at the Patch Village, yet...” Bason sighed, watching Ren and the others walk off.

“What a bunch of relaxed people.” Tokageroh whined.

“It's their destiny to fight with one another eventually.” Amidamaru stated. “But it seems it will be a friendly fight.”

“Quite true.” Hui Ling agreed.

“Young Mistress?” Bason questioned, noticing Hui Ling's attention was caught by something in the woods.

“I'm okay.” Hui Ling assured her lover's Guardian Spirit. “Maybe I just getting paranoid.” _what was the two killing intent I just sensed?_


	20. The Dead Spirit of Tao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The next day...

“Looks like it'd be better if we went and get some lunch first.” Jun remarked, waiting outside the spiritual artifacts store with Pai Long for Hui Ling to get her purchases.

“You're right.” Pai Long agreed.

“So, I was right about the killing intent yesterday.” Hui Ling noted, with an addition pouch of glyph runestones attached to her hip. “We'll need an open space for this and I know just where.” with that, she led Jun and Pai Long off, leaving Soumei and Kyou to follow them.

* * *

On a wide plateau that doubled as Hui Ling's training grounds...

“There are two of them.” Jun warned. “Be careful.”

“Stand back, Tao Jun.” Pai Long cautioned. “If you have something to say, let's here it.” he shouted. “Kids?” he gaped when Soumei and Kyou jumped in front of him.

“You're members of the Tao Family, right?” Soumei demanded. “Gurai!” she summoned her Guardian Spirit from underground.

“Jackie!” Kyou followed suit.

“ _Jiang Shi_?” Jun gasped.

“No,” Pai Long corrected. “It seems like they're using _Jiang Shi_ as mediums for their Oversouls.”

“We won't forgive the Tao Family.” Soumei swore and sent the two Guardian Spirits to attack the trio.

“World of Trees Wall!” Hui Ling acted, summoning huge interlocking wooden brunches from the ground to form a net-like wall for fend off the two Guardian Spirits' attacks. “Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen!” her next binding spell pinned Jackie, who had leapt over the wall, against the stone cliff using three board stripes of light claws. “Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!” Gurai was caught by the thick energy chain in midair and forced to the ground. “Who are you kids?” she released her root wall and looked at the two siblings.

“The Tao Family betrayed us.” Soumei accused. “I'm gonna get revenge on them. Everyone in the Tao Family should just die.”

“Hadō #54: Haien!” Hui Ling's purple flame blast took out the still bound Jackie. “Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!” she started her incantation. “Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63: Raikōhō!” she blasted Gurai with a powerful lightning blast from her open palm.

“I see you have things taken care of, Hui.” Ren smirked.

“Tao Ren!” Soumei and Kyou glared.

“I'll send to you hell as well.” Soumei declared.

“Do you guys know what you're doing?” Ren demanded.

“Now, hold on, Ren.” Yoh chided.

“You stay out of this.” Ren retorted.

“Why are you two so angry, anyway?” Yoh asked.

“Listen to other people!” Ren snapped.

“What's wrong, Ren?” Yoh chided. “We should at least listen to their reasons, right?”

“That doesn't matter!” Ren barked.

“Bakudō #9: Geki!” already knowing Soumei and Kyou were too frustrated to listen to reason, Hui Ling's next binding spell paralyzed the two siblings.

“Enough!” Ginny cut in.

“Ginny...” Jun gasped.

“Nee-chan.” both Soumei and Kyou returned to their sisters' side after Hui Ling's spell was released.

“Nee-chan?” Ren echoed.

“Wait a minute.” Yoh voiced. “Why are they hostile towards the members of the Tao Family, then?”

“We have nothing to do with the Tao Family anymore.” Ginny fired back. “We were betrayed. We lived to get everything we had to the restoration of the Tao Family. However, the Tao Family got confused. They broke their fangs fighting each other and threw away their pride. All because of you, Tao Ren! Even though you were the successor of the Family, because you renounced your responsibilities, everything we did was.... we abandoned ourselves... lived in the shadows... everything we risked our lives for... everything! Thanks to your betrayal, it all became meaningless. I will never forgive you.”

“Because of you,” Soumei started. “My sister hasn't had a boyfriend in twenty-eight years!”

“It's too late for anything, even if she were to get married tomorrow.” Kyou wept.

“No...” Ginny muttered.

“Give our big sister her youth back!” Soumei and Kyou demanded.

“Hit a sore spot, huh?” Hui Ling muttered, seeing Ginny's embarrassed face.

“We're in no hurry to finish them, since they're our next opponents.” Ginny told her younger siblings.

“I'm getting something here.” Chocolove checked his Oracle Bell. “Match opponent: Team Noroshi?”

“We are...” Soumei posed.

“Noroshi!” Kyou announced.

“The match is tomorrow” Ginny reminded. “I'm looking forward to it: since I entered this tournament for this moment. I'll expose you in front of everyone. You're pretty quiet.” she snorted, receiving no response from Ren. “Are you feeling a slight sense of guilt?”

“I don't care about your grudge or anything.” Ren snorted. “You're the one who will be defeated.”

“How dare you speak to me like that?” Ginny glared.

* * *

Later that night...

“Young Master...” Bason voiced, Ren was standing on a nearby cliff.

“The stars will guide me.” Ren assured. “No matter who my opponent is, I will win. I might overdo it a little tomorrow, prepare yourself.”

“Young Mistress...” Bason turned, seeing Hui Ling walk up to the pair.

“Hui...” Ren started.

“You've already decided, haven't you?” Hui Ling took her place beside him.

“You already knew, then.” Ren returned.

“Pretty much.” Hui Ling admitted. “I already know I won't be able to stop you. Just...” she reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “Don't overdo it too much tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I promise.” Ren took her outstretched hand to pull her close and kissed her.

* * *

The next day...

“Hey, Ren...” Horo Horo started, he and Chocolove had refrained from teasing the younger Shaman too much after Ren had returned back to their room late the previous night.

“You guys just need to watch.” Ren stood firm, fastening the Bâo-Lèi Sword to his belt.

“Won't it be hard for you?” Chocolove protested. “I don't know the specific details, but what they say seems to be true.”

“Nonsense.” Ren snorted. “We're going.”

* * *

In the desert battlefield...

“We will now hold the fight between Team Noroshi and Team the Ren.” Kalim announced. “Time limit is infinite. You will lose when everyone on your team can no longer use their Oversouls.”

“You two just stay over there.” Ren stepped forward for the fight.

“He's right.” Soumei agreed. “We only have business with him.”

“This is good for you guys.” Ren snorted. “The only spectators are people we know. This way, you guys won't get too embarrassed.”

“You're just a traitor.” Soumei glared.

“No, it seems that's not it.” Ginny corrected. “He's such a cold-hearted person, he doesn't even realize he's betrayed us. To think that we entrusted him with our future, we were fools.”

“Hurry up and start the match.” Ren told Kalim.

“Ready, fight!” Kalim started the fight.

* * *

“What's that Ren thinking?” Ryu wondered, seeing Ren take on Yugai, Gurai and Jackie's attacks without retaliating. “He's only defending himself.”

* * *

“Young Master!” Bason gasped, Ren was letting the three _Jiang Shi_ 's attacks rain on him.

“Be quiet.” Ren scolded.

“But, at this rate...” Bason protested.

“This is all I can do.” Ren argued. “In m current state, this is it.”

“So, that's why you're...” Bason realized what Ren was thinking. “Then it's my, Bason's job to protect you.” manifesting his 'Big Oversoul' form, he blocked out the attacks.

“I'm sorry.” Ren whispered. “Bason.”

“He's tough, but...” Soumei noted, Ren was still standing after the explosion that erupted after their attacks converged on Ren.

“It's only a matter of time.” Kyou hissed.

“Step back.” Ginny took the stage. “Why won't you attack?” she asked. “Are you giving your life to atone for you sins?”

“Don't talk nonsense.” Ren retorted. “I'm going to become Shaman King. There's no way I'm going to die in a place like this.”

“Then, why?” Ginny questioned.

“If you have time to talk nonsense, then come at me with all you've got already.” Ren ordered. “I'll take it all.”

“'I'll take it all'?” Ginny echoed and gasped when she saw Ren drop his _guan_ _dao_ and stretched out both arms. “Don't mock me!” she snapped, summoning Yugai.

“Is Ren going to lose on purpose?” Chocolove asked, worriedly as he and Horo Horo saw Ren take on Yugai's relentless attack head-on.

* * *

“Ren is taking all the pain in his opponent's heart with his body.” Yoh explained. “Isn't that the best way he can take responsibility right now?”

* * *

“I...” Ren got back to his feet. “Must not lose.”

“What?” Ginny demanded. “What can you do? You've even forgotten the pride of the Tao Family.”

“To break the chain of hatred.” Ren swore. “I swore that to myself, but I didn't think it was me who planted the hatred in you. I'm sorry. Right now, in my current condition, I don't know how to heal your bitterness. Wait until I become Shaman King. Then, I'll take my time and think about it.”

“Stop making things so convenient for yourself.” Soumei retorted. “That's...” she gasped when Ren brought out the Bâo-Lèi Sword.

“The treasured sword passed down from one generation to the next in the Tao Family.” Ren raised the sword. “I swear upon this sword.”

“He swore upon the pride of the Tao Family...” Ginny whispered. “Then, i''ll finish you off for real. Come, Tao Ren!” she summoned Yugai.

“That's fine with me.” Ren accepted the challenge. “Let's go, Bason.” he summoned Bason to the field.

“Our leader is pretty good in his own way.” Horo Horo remarked, as he and Chocolove watched Bason pummel Yugai.

“You're right.” Chocolove agreed.

“The fight isn't over yet.” Ginny declared.

“Even though we all know what the outcome with me.” Ren fired back.

“The winner, Team the Ren!” Kalim announced, after Bason took out Yugai after one final clash.

* * *

“Polish your Spirit of Sword.” Ren instructed as he walked back to the group.

“Yeah, you don't have to tell me.” Yoh answered.

“Idiot.” Hui Ling chided, catching the barely conscious Ren before he fell over. “Then again, you won't be you if you weren't so stubborn-headed. It'll be _so_ troublesome after we're married.”


	21. Dragon Missionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Every day is Chinese, Chinese and even more Chinese!” Horo Horo fumed, Team the Ren were on seated in an outdoor restaurant having lunch. “Enough already!”

“Whatever.” Ren shrugged. “It's your fault for being unlucky in addition to being weak.”

“It was rigged!” Horo Horo accused.

“You idiot.” Ren chided. “It was you who made the lottery, wasn't it?”

“Let's not get into the minor details.” Horo Horo looked away.

“More importantly,” Hui Ling drawled, Ren having dragged her out as well. “Feet off the dining table, please, Horo Horo.” she started, biting into a forkful of osmanthus cake.

“Whatever.” Horo Horo huffed and sat back down. “The point is you are too damn selfish!” he continued his tirade at the younger Shaman.

“I will never do a combination move with you guys.” Ren remarked flatly.

“After the transformation, the combination crumbles.” Chocolove punned.

“Chocolove...” Horo Horo growled, Oversoul activated as he pointed his snowboard at the habitual joker.

“You bastard...” Ren glared, his Oversoul activated as well, his _guan dao_ was pointed menacingly at the African American's nose.

“Wait, calm down!” Chocolove protested. “That joke took a long time to set up.”

“Shut up, you bastard!” Horo Horo snapped.

All three boys were too engrossed in their argument to notice the rapidly increasing twitches that had formed on Hui Ling's forehead.

“Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!” said female Shaman ended the verbal war before it could escalate by pinning all three boys to the wall with the numerous light rods. “Consider yourselves lucky that I haven't considered you guys to be training targets for _Senkei_.” she polished off the last of her dessert. “So, shut up, sit down and eat.” she released the trio from her binding spell.

“Scary...” Horo Horo muttered.

“Seriously scary...” Chocolove agreed.

* * *

At dinnertime...

“No TV while we are eating.” Anna put her foot down, using the remote to turn off the television.

“It was just getting good...” Horo Horo sighed.

“I didn't think that they would air Japanese anime in America.” Yoh remarked.

“It looks like they air a lot of those now.” Manta pointed out.

“By the way, your next opponent hasn't been decided yet, right?” Ren asked.

“Nope.” Yoh answered.

“I don't see Ryu anywhere.” Chocolove looked around. “Is something wrong with him?”

“He said something about not having an appetite and is resting at the hotel.” Manta replied.

“Chinese again...” Horo Horo groaned. “It's rigged!”

“You're too loud!” Anna snapped.

“It's a message regarding our next match.” Faust looked at his Oracle Bell. “Tomorrow afternoon.”

“At the southwest D-Stage.” Yoh continued. “I wonder what it is like.”

“The opponent is Team Arabian.” Faust added.

“Perfect timing.” Ren remarked. “I'll come and see how weak you are.”

“I wonder if Ryu will be okay.” Manta muttered.

“And going by the opponent's team name, I'll make an educated guess and say they're a desert-based team.” Hui Ling bit into her rice noodle roll. “And knowing their luck, the battlefield will most likely be in a desert arena.” she predicted. “What?” she blinked when she was met by silence.

“Hui Ling, you just jinxed them.” Tamao wailed.

* * *

  
Sometime later...

“Had enough?” Ren asked, clashing with Hui Ling with his Oversoul.

“Not on your watch!” the younger girl retorted. “Bakudō #9: Hōrin!”

“You missed.” Ren smirked, easily dodging the energy thread.

“Did I?” Hui Ling smirked back, said energy tendril curving back and trapping the boy in its confines.

“Fine, I concede.” Ren muttered.

“Only us.” Hui Ling snorted, releasing her binding spell.

“What?” Ren looked at her, confused.

“Only us will have a day out and turn it into a sparring session.” Hui Ling clarified.

“At least it's better than what Anna has Yoh doing.” Ren reminded.

“Point.” Hui Ling agreed.

* * *

At dinnertime...

“Maybe I'll have the fried rice.” Yoh peered at the display case.

“You shouldn't eat anything with carbohydrates after exercising.” Anna reminded. “Go with some fried leeks.”

“I don't like raw-smelling foods.” Yoh whined.

“You can't beat me while you still have likes and dislikes.” Ren mocked.

“Even though you have a strong sense of likes and dislikes towards other people.” Chocolove pointed out.

“And even though you can never really stomach Mapo Tofu.” Hui Ling piped in.

“What did you say?” Ren snapped.

“Those guys really piss me off.” Horo Horo complained, reuniting with the group.

“You're...” Anna recognized the new addition.

“Long time no see, everyone.” Pirica greeted.

“Who is she?” Chocolove asked.

“She's Horo Horo's younger sister.” Ren replied.

“I ate some warm sweet potatoes.” Chocolove punned. “What? No reaction?” he whined.

“Don't try too hard.” Ren sighed. “You just met her.”

“She is quite slow...” Hui Ling gawked, Pirica suddenly started laughing when she understood the joke after awhile.

“So, what are you annoyed about?” Yoh asked.

* * *

“Children can't become Shaman King?” Chocolove roared after Horo Horo informed them about his encounter with Team Sabbath.

“He was so nosy and kept bothering me.” Horo Horo sighed. “And he wasn't even listening to my story. He kept babbling about his own thoughts.”

“That's really annoying.” Manta agreed.

“Right?” Pirica concurred. “Since my big brother is the one who will become Shaman King.”

“That's not true.” Chocolove corrected. “The one who will be Shaman King is me, Chocolove.”

“People are free to keep dreaming.” Ren snorted.

“It's all right.” Yoh voiced, before the two Usuis and Chocolove riled on the Chinese Shaman. “Everyone has their reasons.”

“That's right.” Manta smiled.

“It's gonna be solar.” Chocolove punned, again. “You really are slow.” he muttered, hearing Pirica burst into laughter again.

* * *

In the Patch Coliseum the next day...

“That's one creepy group.” Amidamaru noted in the stands.

“According to Horo Horo, they possess the power connected to the devil.” Manta remarked.

“That might not be true.” Anna corrected. “Since he isn't causing any problems.” she turned to Faust.

“That's kind of true.” Hui Ling sweatdropped at the lovey-dovey Faust and Eliza.

“However, I sense a dark, grave power coming from them.” Amidamaru frowned. “It's not a mortal grudge.”

“We won't know until the fight starts.” Yoh turned back to the arena.

* * *

In the arena...

“They're all together even though it's morning.” Chocolove was surprised.

“Hui's always been an early riser.” Ren stated. “Though I'm surprised those slackers are up this early.”

“Your other teammates are children as well?” Ronnie sighed. “Are you trying to turn the Shaman Fight into a kindergarten?”

“Did you hear that?” Horo Horo asked his teammates.

“I see.” Chocolove noted. “They really are a bunch of annoying guys.”

“Let's just end this already.” Ren snorted.

“Kalim, start the match.” Horo Horo agreed.

“Now, we shall begin the match between Team the Ren and Team Sabbath.” Kalim declared.

“Wait.” Ronnie cut in. “You're going to fight me in a one-on-one match.” he pointed to Horo Horo.

“Accept his challenge.” Ren told Horo Horo. “It's not that big of a problem. Since I don't think you'll lose to a guy like him.”

“Gotcha.” Horo Horo smirked. “I'll be your opponent.”

“Hellfire!” Ronnie released a stream of fire from his Oversoul's mouth.

“Kau Kau Furi Wenfe !” Horo Horo countered with a shower of ice shards. “Mososo Kruppe!” he then fended off Ronnie's dragon tail attack with an ice spike from the ground.

“Electric Funeral!” Ouji's Oversoul fired off an energy beam from it's crossed arms.

“Golden Chūka Zanmai!” Ren had Bason take to the air before unleashing his thrust assault on Rose.

“Killminator!” Mic's speed allowed him to dodge the streak attack.

After dodging Mic's attacks, Big Pig jumped into the air to use his combination attack with Rose. “Heaven and Hell!”

“Shaft!” Chocolove ordered, seeing the energy sphere tossed at him. In response, Mic jumped, slicing the energy ball into half with his frontal claws, Ren doing the same with his own energy attack, only with Bason's weapon.

“Aiyomi, Ouji!” Ronnie gasped at his fallen teammates.

“Don't look away!” Horo Horo snapped at his opponent. “Mososo Kruppe!” he let loose his stream of ice spikes at the white dragon.

“Not yet!” Ronnie used his dragon's fire to melt the ice. “Rainbow in the Dark!” using his remaining Oversoul, he had the White Snake bite off Kororo's shoulder and Horo Horo, before engulfing both Shaman and Guardian Spirit in a rainbow-colored energy sphere.

“Winner, Team the Ren!” Kalim announced after Horo Horo broke free of Ronnie's last attack.


	22. I Have a Darkness in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Sometime later during dinnertime...

“A family is participating?” Ryu was intrigued after Manta related to the group about his and Faust's encounter with Team Enseios earlier that day.

“That's pretty amazing.” Yoh noted.

“So, what?” Horo Horo pressed. “Are they like a family dedicated to fighting?”

“No, they're normal.” Manta shook his head. “They're really nice to each other.”

“Family, huh?” Chocolove stabbed his sausage. “They are a powerful enemy.”

“The emotional bonds of a family is strong, but...” Ryu voiced.

“No, no.” Chocolove amended. “ “Those three are probably Team Enseios.”

“Shanghai cabbages are really cheap?” Yoh mistranslated.

“Faust,” Hui Ling looked at the doctor seated opposite of her. “Are we really certain Chocolove's joker virus isn't contagious?”

“Oi!” said joker protested.

“It's quite hard to say...” Faust admitted.

“Hey!” Chocolove shouted.

“How sad.” Ren mocked. “The tables are turned.”

“Anyway,” Chocolove continued his report. “The team is pretty well known because they use their Furyoku in an unusual way.” I heard that in a fight, they transfer their Furyoku to an ally.”

“Wait, is that even possible?” Horo Horo asked.

“Theoretically, it should be.” Hui Ling answered. “If the bonds and mutual trust is there; though, like any organ transplant operation, there's a risk of rejection.”

“What are you smiling about?” Yoh looked at his best friend.

“I'm just thinking about there being a nice family team like them participating.” Manta replied.

* * *

The next day...

“Too bad.” Horo Horo teased when Manta dashed into the coliseum.

“It's just about to end.” Chocolove played along.

“No way...” Manta whined.

“Just kidding.” Horo Horo grinned as Manta climbed onto the box he brought along.

“This is a boring match.” Ren snorted. “The next attack will end it for sure.”

“Faust,” Hui Ling cast the doctor beside her a knowing look. “You've noticed it, haven't you?”

“Yeah.” Faust nodded. “You too, then.”

“Indeed.” Hui Ling answered, the two doctors' eyes were locked not on Maya, but on Melos.

* * *

About two days later, at night...

“This is a nice bath.” Ren sighed in relief as he soaked in the onsen. “Right, Bason?”

“You're right.” Horo Horo agreed. “It's a nice bath.”

“Me, a cupboard!” now decked in a cupboard outfit, Chocolove punned.

“By the way, I heard some Shamans suddenly disappeared.” Horo Horo stated.

“Me, a cupboard!” not happy at being ignored, Chocolove cannonballed into the water.

“Extras should act like extras and stay in the background.” Ren snapped, storming out. “Who are you?” he asked when met with Nichrom.

“One of the Ten Priests?” Horo Horo gaped when he and Chocolove slid the onsen door open.

“My name is Nichrom.” Nichrom introduced himself. “Priest Chrom, the overseer that you destroyed, is my big brother. My big brother is dead.”

“Did you come to tell me that you hold a grudge?” Ren asked.

“No, of course not.” Nichrom replied. “I only came because Nyorai-sama asked me to tell you this. I hated you so much that I couldn't stand it. But I don't have that kind of feelings anymore. You also need to be saved by Nyorai-sama, before you are crushed by the darkness.” looking at his side, he walked off.

“Chrom?” Ren was taken aback when Chrom appeared in the hallway. “Why?” he summoned his guan dao.

“Calm down, Ren!” Horo Horo, with Chocolove's help, pulled the younger Shaman back.

“Look closely at him.” Chocolove pointed out. “He's...”

“Silva?” Ren gaped.

* * *

In their shared room...

“Are you okay now?” Chocolove asked.

“Yeah.” Ren replied. “You heard the story, right? That Nichrom guy's been acting strangely lately.”

“Young Master, do you feel responsible for Chrom's death?” Bason suggested. “You are kinder than before, after all.”

“That's so true...” Horo Horo stifled a laugh.

“Ren's gonna get angry.” Chocolove warned, seeing the Chinese Shaman grab his weapon.

“Anyway, don't say anything to Yoh and the others about this.” the embarrassed Ren ordered, slicing Bason into half.

“It'd be embarrassing if hey found you were jumpy because of a hallucination.” Chocolove teased.

“Chocolove, I'm going to cut you into half.” Ren snapped.

Unbeknownst to Team the Ren, a shadowy figure with red eyes was spying on them on the rooftop.

* * *

“Hadō #63: Raikōhō!” Hui Ling's lightning spell took out the Sha Wujing look-alike figure that was spying on Team the Ren. “Looks like Silva was right to warn me.” she looked at the crumpled stone statue Nyorai had used her Oversoul on. “Am I too late?” she gasped when she heard Ren's yell from the room.

* * *

In their shared room...

“Hey, Ren!” Chocolove started, he and Horo Horo were pressed against the wall as they watched Ren rampage in the room.

“What's going on?” Horo Horo stammered.

“Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!” suddenly, six broad stripes of light immobilized Ren.

“Hui Ling!” Chocolove exclaimed in relief at the sight of their savior.

“Horo Horo, Chocolove, get out of here; better yet, spend the night with Yoh's group.” Hui Ling pointed her thumb to the hallway. “I'll take care of this. You too, Bason.”

“Right...” Horo Horo nodded and he ushered Chocolove out.

“Young Mistress, please take care of Young Master.” Bason pleaded and floated out.

“Ren, you'd better calm down or I'm adding a 'Sajō Sabaku'.” Hui Ling warned; guessing that with the illusionist gone, the spell that was cast on Ren would take a while to fade. “Ren, just focus on me.” she whispered, giving the still struggling boy a hug. “Please...” she gave the older boy's carotid pulse point a small nibble to calm him down.

“Damn it, Hui.” Ren growled into her ear. “Do you _really_ want me to lose control?”

“Welcome back, love.” Hui Ling grinned.

“Don't 'Welcome back' me.” Ren warned as he scooped the squealing Hui Ling into his arms and deposited her on his bed. “It's been too long, you know.” he shifted himself above her.

“Yeah.” Hui Ling agreed. “I sent Horo Horo, Chocolove and Bason over to Yoh for the night, you know.”

“Then, we have the entire room to ourselves.” Ren smirked and swooped down for a bruising kiss.

* * *

The next day...

“My light has shined upon the darkness of your heart.” Nyorai declared to her gathered disciples.

“Your tricks, they're not so funny.” Chocolove retorted, arriving onsite with his teammates.

“I caught this guy last night.” Hui Ling tossed the stone statue she vanquished to the ground. “You guys only show these people illusions and then act as if you saved them.”

“We merely expanded the darkness in your heart and show it to you.” Nyorai chuckled.

“Everything is for the Shaman Fight.” Silva voiced from the temple roof. “If your opponent is your disciple, then you would be sure to win.”

“To win without having to fight,” Nyorai stated matter-of-factly. “Don't you think that's wonderful?”

“Then, I'll make an exception in this case and yield to Yang Hui Ling's request.” Silva spoke.

“A non-participant?” Nyorai mocked. “This will be an easy win.”

“Ready, fight!” Silva started the match.

“Double medium?” Horo Horo gaped when the three boys saw Hui Ling pull out both her mediums and activate her Oversoul.

“Nice.” Chocolove whistled when a concentrated sphere of swirling lotus petals blocked out Nyorai's three spirits' attack.

“Show me the darkness of your heart as well.” Nyorai told her opponent. “I will shine my light upon that darkness. There is no human that has no darkness in his heart. 'I'm actually very jealous of my younger sister'.” she pulled out the one thing Hui Ling never revealed to anyone. “You knew that your parents love your younger sister more than you, but you don't want to accept that. That's why you sealed your jealously into the darkness of your heart. Now.” she had her three Oversouls release their darkness.

“Hui!” Ren shouted, seeing the younger girl engulfed in the streak of black.

“Oversoul: Senkei” Hui Ling intoned, shattering the darkness with a flood of lotus petals which then coalesced into four rotating rows of pink blades.

“That's...” Chocolove gawked.

“Senkei.” Horo Horo was stunned. “Amazing...”

“Gōkei.” reaching out a hand, Hui Ling then surrounded Chon, Gon and San in a whirling sphere of petal blades and shrinking the ball as her palm started closing.

“What are those guys?” Horo Horo asked, the three Oversouls' true forms were revealed once Hui Ling released her technique.

“Aren't they just stones?” Chocolove gawked.

“Looks like the truth is revealed.” Hui Ling noted. “You used Oversouls on three statutes to make them look like Shamans. Your call, Silva.” she released Senkei.

“You don't qualify as a team of three.” Silva declared. “Therefore, Dai Rei Dou, you are disqualified for breaking the rules.”

“You couldn't believe in the heart of others?” Horo Horo realized.

“That's your darkness.” Chocolove stated.

“Younger sister?” Ren echoed, once Hui Ling returned to the team's side. “You never told me about that.”

“It's all in the past.” Hui Ling answered. “She died of cot death short of nine years ago. We've already accepted that fact.”


	23. Special Training!? Everyone Gathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“So that was Hao's first match?” Ren noted, the group were now in a nearby restaurant getting lunch.

“He's been hiding in the shadows so far, but he's finally come out.” Chocolove added.

“All the Shamans he's faced are dead.” Silva supplied.

“Can you stop understating the situation?” Ren requested. “Hao murdered his opponents. That's just how it is.”

“But his first match hasn't been until now.” Horo Horo scuffed down his rice. “It's like he's been seeded.”

“I don't like it.” Ren swallowed his noodles. “What are the Great Spirits thinking?”

“But with his strength, it's perfectly understandable if he's seeded.” Chocolove pointed out.

“I like that even less.” Ren drank down the soup. “If there are seeds, why haven't we, Team the Ren, been treated like one?”

“If that's the case, the same goes for us.” Ryu agreed.

“A mediocre team like yous being seeded?” Ren snorted. “Don't make me laugh.”

“Isn't even it more impossible for the Laughing Trio to get seeded?” Ryu taunted.

“We don't even know if there are such things like seeds, so what are they arguing about?” Manta sighed.

“They can't stop thinking about Hao's match.” Anna reasoned. “That's why they're so worked up.”

“I wonder what we should do.” Yoh mused. “Silva, what would happen if I interfered with a Shaman Fight?”

“The Ten Priests will prevent any interference to the best of our ability.” Silva replied. “That's the rule.”

“I don't think I could stop Hao even if I did interfere.” Yoh admitted.

“Listen you, you bastards.” Ren growled. “If we ever had to fight in each other in a Shaman Fight, I'll make you recognize my power.”

“I'll put a heavy rock on you.” Chocolove punned.

“That's fine with me.” Ryu accepted the challenge. “Until then, you guys better keep winning.”

“You're just being overly arrogant.” Tokageroh mocked.

“Great...” Hui Ling bemoaned. “Now even Tokageroh caught Chocolove's 'Joker Disease'.”

“You'll see everything clearly, then!” Ren snapped. “Prepare for death and wait for us.”

“That's my line!” Ryu fired back.

“If that's the case, could you clarify everything right now?” Mikihisa cut in. “Hi, everyone.” he dropped in from the ceiling.

“What do you want, old man?” Ren demanded.

“I've been wondering for a while.” Mikihisa noted. “Which team is stronger, the Funbari Onsen Team or Team the Ren?”

“It's us, of course!” both Ren and Ryu insisted.

“If that's true, can you show me?” Mikihisa requested. “Are we allowed a practice match?” he turned to Silva.

* * *

In a crayon...

“Even though you're able to use bigger Oversouls because you memorized the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, in terms of size, Hao's Spirit of Fire is immensely bigger.” Mikihisa stated. “So, how about it? During the course of this practice match, imagine yourself fighting that thing.”

“You mean how we would fight against Spirit of Fire?” Yoh surmised.

“That's correct.” Mikihisa nodded.

“Master, I have a plan.” Ryu said, when an idea came to his head.

“Horo Horo, Chocolove.” Ren suddenly spoke up. “You two are going to do exactly as I say.”

“Now then, Shaman Fight Practice Match.” Mikihisa voiced. “Team the Ren vs. Funbari Onsen Team, begin!”

“Phase One: Yamata no Orochi!” Ryu summoned his Oversoul.

“Phase Two: Mephisto E!” Faust continued.

“Phase Three: Spirit of Sword!” Yoh took the stage.

“Phase One: Speed Hoiinugu!” Chocolove summoned his Oversoul.

“Phase Two: Biran Birantte Kamui!” Horo Horo followed suit.

“Phase Three: Bushin!” Ren stepped up.

“The combination of three Oversouls!” Ryu declared.

“Oh boy...” Hui Ling muttered as the combined Oversouls manifested. “I just know it'll end up being something like this.”

“Those things aren't a combination or an assembly of three.” Anna stated. “Oji-sama.” she turned to Mikihisa.

“This is troublesome.” Mikihisa admitted and summoned Imari and Shigaraki to have them disrupt the two combined Oversouls. “That's no good.” he told the six male Shamans. “If you're just comparing your Furyoku, Hao's much stronger than you guys. Mastery of Furyoku doesn't depend on size or power. You guys should know this after memorizing Chou Senji Ryakketsu, right? Therefore, do you want to train on how to use Furyoku?”

“Rice.” Yoh peered at the grain in between his fingers. “Brush.” he looked at the writing brush in his other hand.

“First, write something on the rice with the brush.” Mikihisa instructed. “Let's see... the name of something important to you should do. Well then.” he gathered the six rice grains that were written on. “The training starts now.” he walked over to the crayon and tossed the rice grains over the cliff, letting the wind carry them off. “Now go find the grain of rice you wrote on.”

“We can't do that!” the boys exclaimed.

“And why's that?” Hui Ling posted the question.

“It's obvious.” Horo Horo protested. “There's no way you can find a tiny grain of rice in a huge place like this.”

“Well, _I_ found a grain of sand along Dalian's Golden Pebble Beach in under _eight_ hours when I was _six_.” Hui Ling fired back.

“And that's why Hui Ling's Furyoku control is higher.” Mikihisa added.

“If you're men, stop whining and get going!” Anna literally kicked all the boys down the cliff.

“Do you think they'd prefer getting a hint or two?” Hui Ling wondered, peering over the cliff.

“Mikihisa, can they really find the grains of rice by using their Furyoku properly?” Manta asked.

“They might.” Hui Ling answered. “As I told Ren before, like fingerprints, everyone's Furyoku signature is different from one another. And I'm pretty sure they'll recognize their own Furyoku signatures after using Furyoku for as long as they have.”

* * *

“Is that a match notification?” Horo Horo asked when someone's Oracle Bell went off.

“No, it's not us.” Ren confirmed.

“It's us.” Yoh answered. “Tomorrow, and the opponent will be Ocean Three. That's what it says.”

“You guys.” Mikihisa voiced. “Try fighting that match differently than usual. This is also part of Furyoku training.”

* * *

The next morning...

Hui Ling just sighed in resignation at the passed out Team the Ren in the sand. Looking at the thermos pot she had in hand, she sighed again. “Men, they're all idiots.”

“Training, my ass!” Ren suddenly roared. “How the hell is this going to make me stronger?”

“And you wonder why my Spiritual control is better than yours.” Hui Ling tsked, pretty much cutting off Ren's pending rant. “I brought breakfast.” she showed the three boys the thermos pot in her hand.

“Hui Ling, our savior!” Chocolove wailed.

“Cut it out!” Hui Ling stifled a grin. “It's only chicken congee. You know, I don't think Mikihisa would blame me too much if I drop a hint or two.” she spoke from behind her Qilan tea.

“Hint?” all three boys turned to her expectedly.

“Ren,” Hui Ling started. “Remember I said that like fingerprints, everyone's Furyoku signature is different from one another? And I trust all three will know how your own Furyoku signature feels like by now. Although, you boys could've made this easier on yourselves if you've thought of _coating_ your rice grain with a layer of your Furyoku.” she smirked behind her tea cup.

“Why didn't we think of that?” Horo Horo fumed.


	24. Bye Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Back in the desert...

Mikihisa was approaching Team the Ren who were battling each other with their Oversouls. “What are you guys doing?” the older Asakura asked.

“Training, obviously.” Ren retorted.

“Did you find the grains of rice?” Mikihisa inquired.

“Looking for those isn't really training.” Ren argued.

“We're better off having a practice match.” Horo Horo agreed.

You guys,” Mikihisa looked at the three boys. “You do really think you can become stronger by doing that? It's okay to get confused. But what about doing something you know is wrong?”

“Yeah, but...” Horo Horo protested. “What are you saying we should do?”

“There's no way we'd get stronger even if we find that rice.” Chocolove voiced.

“We're going back to the inn.” Ren disengaged his Oversoul and led his team back to town.

* * *

The next day...

“What are you gonna do, Ren?” Horo Horo asked, Team the Ren had returned to the desert. “Want to find that rice?”

“I'd never ever do that again.” Ren answered.

“Then what?” Chocolove inquired. “Another practice match between us?”

“The problem is, you're too weak to be my practice partners.” Ren sighed.

“What'd you say, you bastard?” Horo Horo glared.

“Try saying that again!” Chocolove demanded.

“It'll be a better training session if you get angry.” Ren grinned.

“You know that kind of training is useless, no matter how much you try.” Mikihisa chided from the cliff. “And yet... I still think finding the rice is much better kind of training.”

“That kind of thing won't make my stronger, no matter how many times I do it.” Ren scoffed.

“Coming to that conclusion without even trying is no good.” Mikihisa chided.

“Shut up!” Ren snapped. “If you're trying to train me, then why don't you train me yourself?”

“You sure are short-tempered like the rumors say.” Mikihisa tsked. “Young Hui Ling is going to have a very tough time with you.”

“Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness.” said spell caster chanted a little further way. “Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hadō #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!”

“Sounds like she's already practicing on Hadō spells of the 90's range.” Mikihisa mused “Very well.” he jumped down. “Now then, I'll be your opponent. Since you probably won't be content otherwise. Although, for someone who can't even find a single grain of rice, I wonder if you can follow my movements.” he taunted, easily dodging Ren's sword.

“He dodged all of Ren's consecutive attacks.” Horo Horo was astonished when Mikihisa skillfully avoided getting hit by Ren's multiple stabs.

“Now then, Ren.” Mikihisa split himself into three and cornered the Chinese Shaman. “What are you going to do?”

“It doesn't matter if those are copies or illusions.” Ren snorted. “I'll just have to pierce through everything. My medium, Bâo-Lèi Sword, can strength any spirit's soul. My special: Tōgen Kyō!” he stabbed his Oversouled sword in the sand, causing numerous bladed weapons to spout out from the ground. “Did you see my power?” he bragged. “Now then, your Oversouls should be...”

“What about my Oversouls?” Mikihisa countered, totally unharmed with Imari and Shigaraki at his side.

“I definitely felt them hit.” Ren hissed.

“That's why I said you need training.” Mikihisa chided. “In your current condition, you can't follow my moves.” he knocked Ren to the ground.

“Shisen Tōgen Kyō!” Ren released his new attack at Mikihisa. “Spear, sword, halberd, trident! What?” he gasped when Mikihisa easily dodged all of the bladed weapons, the older Shaman then retaliated by using himself and his clones to knock Ren back on the ground.

“If you admit you've seen your own limits now, then it can't be helped.” Mikihisa told Ren who had been knocked to the ground a third time. “When you no longer try to proceed, the path will close.”

“Don't pretend I'm the same with you.” Ren snapped. “I am not allowed to decide my own limits.”

“It appears that you can't follow my movements at all.” Mikihisa taunted, attacking Ren for a fourth time. “I just this is your limit. Now, what are you going to do, Ren?”

_There!_ Ren managed to locate the real Mikihisa and landed a high kick on the older Shaman's face.

“That is your ability.” Mikihisa ended the training session. “Let's stop here for today. Don't forget your cool down exercises. And have a talk with young Hui Ling; she's currently working on mastering two high-level seals to take Hao out. I think she'll really appreciate having your input on that matter.”


	25. Goodbye Morphine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Sometime later, after witnessing one of the X-Laws' matches...

“Lyserg...” Ryu moaned, the group had settled in a nearby cafe.

“Here, Ryu.” Manta handed a plate of takoyaki to the groaning Shaman. “Please eat some of this and get better.

“Ryu...” Tokageroh looked worriedly at his partner.

“It seriously feels like he's gone somewhere far away.” Horo Horo noted.

“That is the path he has chosen.” Ren reminded. “It isn't any of our business to complain about it.”

“That's true, but isn't it kind of sad?” Horo Horo wondered.

“Where did my Lyserg go?” Ryu wailed.

“Oh dear...” Hui Ling muttered, seeing Ryu had solidified.

“He's hardened again.” Horo Horo pointed out.

“My crotch got hard again.” Chocolove punned.

“Someone is asking for a 'Hyōga Seiran' to the face.” Hui Ling bit into her turtle jelly.

“Don't get hard!” in retaliation, Ren and Horo Horo slammed their fists on the African American's face.

* * *

The next night...

“What a troublesome situation at such a late hour.” Ren complained the six male Shamans were called out by Morphine.

“Besides, I'm not even friends with this Lyserg guy.” Chocolove pointed out.

“Nobody's forcing you to come along.” Horo Horo reminded.

“But Yoh, will Lyserg come back quietly?” Amidamaru wondered.

“I don't know.” Yoh admitted. “But for now, let's just go and see.”

“Lyserg!” Ryu called out, the group hurrying over.

“Morphine...” Lyserg blinked, seeing his Guardian Spirit fly up to him. “What are you doing, Morphine? Just where were you... don't humiliate me like this!”

“What are you saying, Lyserg?” Ryu stammered. “Morphine was only worried about you and...”

“That is an unnecessary concern!” Lyserg snapped. “Why have you come here?”

“Looks like you guys are done talking.” Marco noted. “He is our ally, no our family.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Ryu hissed.

“What are you going to do?” Yoh asked Lyserg.

“Let's go, Marco.” Lyserg turned. Walking away from the group, he pulled off his pendulum launcher and discarded on the ground.


	26. Gate of Babylon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The next day...

“Lyserg...” Ryu moaned, still shell-shocked by the events the previous day.

“Cut it out already, Ryu.” Ren rebuked, slamming his milk bottle on the table.

“You aren't the only one who's not satisfied with all this.” Horo Horo agreed. “But it can't be helped.”

“By the way, this place is pretty packed, isn't it?” Manta looked around.

“It's not just here.” Silva interjected. “The entire town is bustling with fighters or tourists who came to cheer for them. It's because there aren't any matches today.”

“No matches?” Manta echoed.

“Yeah.” Silva nodded. “The Great Spirits have suddenly become dormant. We, the Ten Priests, are at a loss f0r what to do.”

“Is this another one of those 'Wills of the Great Spirits'?” Horo Horo snorted.

“So Hao's or the X-Laws' actions are affecting them somehow.” Ren guessed.

“I wonder what's going to happen to the Shaman Fight now.” Chocolove mused.

“I know.” Manta quipped and switched on his laptop. “I was thinking that maybe some useful information was uploaded or something. This is all I can do.”

“What's wrong?” Yoh blinked when the laptop fizzled and shut down.

“What's wrong with this thing?” Manta wondered.

“Could it because...” Horo Horo deathpanned.

“It's dead.” Anna declared.

“So blunt!” Hui Ling gawked.

“Ryu?” Manta blinked when Ryu stumbled out of the cafe.

“Leave him alone.” Anna advised.

“But...” Manta turned pleadingly to Hui Ling.

“Sorry, Manta.” said healer was impervious to the puppy-dog eyes that were shot at her. “I know not of any remedy for heartbreak.”

“I can't leave him alone.” Manta jumped off his chair and ran off after Ryu.

* * *

That evening, after Ryu informed the group that Lyserg had nabbed Manta...

“Lyserg has an angel?” Horo Horo echoed.

“And both his body and mind belong to the X-Laws as well.” Tokageroh confirmed.

“I'm sorry, Master.” Ryu apologized. “Even though I was with him, I...”

“It's okay.” Yoh assured. “It wasn't your fault.”

“But that's cruel.” Amidamaru pointed out. “It's Hao that Lyserg wants to get revenge on, right?”

“It's a trap, without a doubt.” Chocolove reasoned.

“Of course.” Ren agreed.

“Either way, we need to save Manta.” Yoh decided.

“Be careful.” Anna cautioned and walked off.

“I guess I'll make my own preparations then.” Hui Ling let out a breath. “It's high time the Maiden Sword stopped being decoration.”

“She won't mean...” Ren gaped. “She's serious...” he gawked at the retreating back of his betrothed.

* * *

“They're here.” Marco turned, hearing the footsteps.

“So, this is your spirit?” Ren noted. “I can't believe that thing is more important to you than Morphine.”

“Welcome to the Gate of Babylon, Asakura Yoh.” Marco greeted.

“Give us back Manta.” Yoh requested.

“Very well.” Marco answered. “Only if you swear to become one of Jeanne-sama's servants and cooperate with us.”

“That's a lie!” Manta protested from the cage he was trapped in. “These guys have no intention of making you...”

“All right.” Yoh answered. “So what do I have to do?”

“Jeanne-sama is inside the magic circle.” Marco informed. “Kneel before Her Excellency and receive your baptism.”

Dropping both his mediums on the ground, Yoh walked towards the ritual circle.

“Don't, Yoh!” Manta pleaded. “I beg of you to stop. What they said are lies. You're going to get killed.”

“I'll be okay.” Yoh assured. “Don't worry about me.”

“If only I wasn't so weak...” Manta muttered. “Yoh!” he screamed, Oversouling Mosuke into his laptop and freeing himself from his confines.

“That's...” Amidamaru was shocked. “Mosuke!”

“Manta!” Yoh hurried over to catch the falling Manta.

“Zelel.” Lyserg turned to his Guardian Spirit who stretched out a hand to catch Manta when the Oversouled Tokageroh extended two of its necks; one blocking out Zelel's hand and the other grabbing Manta and taking him to safety.

“Asakura Yoh!” Marco roared. “You're not getting away!” he sent Micheal and Zelel to attack Yoh.

“Yoh!” both Ren and Horo Horo pulled out Harusame and Futunomitama no Turugi and tossed them over to Yoh.

“Amidamaru!” Yoh summoned his Guardian Spirit and the Oversouled Spirit clashed with the two Angels.

“You damn human spirit.” Marco cursed. “The time is drawing closer. Don't interfere.”

“I don't know why you guys are after Yoh.” Faust remarked, Mephisto E's attacks from her syringe knocked the two Angels onto the cliff.

“I won't let you have your way anymore.” Ryu declared.

“Marco.” Lyserg turned to see Team the Ren were also in their Oversoul modes.

“We can't turn back any longer.” Marco hissed. “If we don't hurry and capture him, all we've done will have been in vain. Let's go, Lyserg.”

“Both of you, stand back.” Jeanne instructed. Opening the Iron Maiden, she stepped out, complete with her mediums. “I will do it. Under the circumstances, we have no choice. We can't delay any longer.”

“So, the boss finally show up.” Horo Horo snorted.

“Shamash!” Jeanne summoned her Guardian Spirit. “Confinement.”

“Senkei!” Hui Ling's swirling pink swords deflected the light beams. “I wonder how long it has been since two Kami-class Shamans face off against each other.” she told Jeanne. “I'm sure you should know, Jeanne, that once two Kami-class Shamans fight, there can only be _one_ ending: a thousand-day showdown. I reiterate: do you _really_ want to do this?”

“So tiny.” Hao mocked, appearing on the Spirit of Fire and easily penetrating the ritual circle, the Spirit of Fire having snatched Jeanne in its hands. “I suggest you don't move.” he warned Marco who had his gun trained on him. “You won't be able to protect her if she dies, right? Your precious Jeanne-sama, that is.”

“Hao!” Yoh growled.

“We only have one purpose.” Jeanne informed. “And that is to pass the judgment of justice on you.”

“Don't push it.” Hao warned, incinerating Jeanne with the Spirit of Fire. “Burn.”


	27. Door of Babylon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The Spirit of Fire dropped the charred form of Jeanne, the vines within the Iron Maiden instantly wrapped themselves around her and pulled her in.

“Now then, what are you guys going to do next?” Hao asked. “If Jeanne-sama is like that, you won't be able to use the Gate of Babylon that you guys have hoped for, right?”

“We must protect Jeanne-sama.” Marco declared.

“There's nothing wrong with having faith.” Hao snorted as the X-Law took up their defensive positions and sent his subordinates out.

* * *

“Guys,” Hui Ling took the stage. I want all of you to team up with the X-Laws against Hao.”

“But...” Chocolove started.

“Basic War Tactics 101: the enemy of the enemy is my ally.” Hui Ling reminded. “Yoh, I need you to keep the Spirit of Fire off my back.”

“Roger.” Yoh nodded.

“Do you have _any_ chance of defeating him?” Ren asked his partner.

“Slim to none.” Hui Ling admitted matter-of-factly. “But the objective right now isn't to defeat him, but to plant the foundations for his ultimate defeat.”

“Wait, what?” Ryu blinked.

“Once you understand the method he uses to transmigrate himself, it's only the matter of finding a way to counter his transmigration process.” Hui Ling explained.

* * *

“Iron Maiden.” Hao cast a look at the Iron Maiden. “Now, I guess it's just an iron coffin.”

Chocolove had Mic grab Larch before the defeat Uriel fell on him.

Ryu reacted too late to witness Turbine take out both John and Raphael.

“Emus Noki-Pekonr!” Horo Horo used his ice shield to deflect off Hang Zang Ching's spinning gong and saving both Porf and Sariel.

“I'll send all of you to the other world!” Luchist declared on Lucifer.

“What is the meaning of this?” Chris asked, Mephisto E deflected Lucifer's attack.

“Don't get the wrong idea.” the doctor remarked.

“It's not like we came to save you guys.” Chocolove informed Larch.

“It's just how things turned out.” Ren smirked. “We have our own plans on taking Hao out on a permanent basis.”

“I came here to save Lyserg.” Ryu announced.

“If I am at the mercy of my enemies, then I'd rather choose a noble death.” Marco muttered.

“How convenient.” Luchist retorted. “We'll get rid of all of you at the same time.”

* * *

“Leave it to Luchist and the others.” Hao informed Team Tsuki-Gumi, jumping down from the Spirit of Fire to face against Yoh and Hui Ling. “What's wrong?” he asked his two opponents. “The two of you have such scary faces. This is a good opportunity. I'm going to test you a little. Maybe now, I can see your true strength.” he summoned the Spirit of Fire.

Yoh reacted by summoning the Spirit of Sword wordlessly, the tip of the energy blade was pointed at the Kami-class Spirit's neck.

Meanwhile, Hao was forced to dodge Hui Ling's incoming sword stab.

The young swordswoman hit Hao on the back of his thighs twice, before continuing to land more hits on his back. Closing in on the bleeding Hao, she continued fighting off Hao, before backflipping over his head and landing behind him. Reaching out her free hand, she passed her fingers over Hao's left wrist, before repeating the procedure with Hao's right wrist. “Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!” pressing a palm on Hao's back, she immobilized the reincarnated Shaman. “Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!” returning back to her original place in front of Hao, she cast her next blinding spell.

“Kido spells?” Hao was intrigued. “I see, so you're...”

“Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari!” Hui Ling did not give Hao the chance to finish his sentence when she cast her third binding Kido, the eight black holes surrounding the trapped Hao, before the ninth appeared right on Hao's chest. “Hadō #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!” she sent her ten conjured energy bullets flying towards the restricted Hao.

* * *

Meanwhile, Horo Horo froze Chuck's cannonball with his ice.

“I won't let you lay a finger on my precious Lyserg!” Ryu fought off Jack.

“I can't believe you fight while protecting your enemies.” Luchist retorted, clashing with Ren. “You sure are a bunch of freaks.”

“No enemy can face me.” Ren jumped to dodge Lucifer. “Because I'm invincible. And your dear Hao-sama just got done in by Hui.” he added, hearing the loud explosion that came from the other side of the battlefield.

* * *

“She did it.” Manta beamed as he, Yoh and Hui Ling waited for the smoke to clear.

The slightly burnt Hao just smirked and had the Spirit of Fire jump behind Hui Ling to grab the spell-caster.

“Bakudō #81: Dankū.” the nonplussed Hui Ling simply erected a transparent barrier to block out the Kami-class Spirit's hand.

“Not bad.” Hao praised. “A Bakudō in the eighties and a Hadō in the nineties, both without the incantation. Keep getting stronger, Fukuju member of the Keikain Onmyōji House.”

* * *

“What is this?” Ren gaped when the sky started churning a tornado-like cloud.

“This is...” Marco turned to see light streaming from the Iron Maiden.

“Let's begin.” the recovered Jeanne opened the Iron Maiden and reactivated the ritual circle.

“This is...” Luchist winced.

* * *

“The Gate of Babylon?” Manta exclaimed.

“She's pretty stubborn.” Hao mused. “That Iron Maiden.”

* * *

“Because I was careless, the live of two holy angels were lost as a result.” Jeanne admitted, the tower rising under her feet. “And with my current strength, opening the Gate of Babylon will take everything I have. It doesn't look like I'll be able to control the Gate of Babylon. I can't guarantee your lives.”

“We're prepared for death.” Chris assured, the remaining X-Laws were using their Guardian Spirits to protect the ritual circle.

“Thank you, angels.” Jeanne whispered.

“Idiots!” Ren snapped, the group seeing the X-Laws using their Furyoku to power up the tower. “If you release any more Furyoku, you will all die.”

“Stop it!” Yoh screamed.

“Shamash.” Jeanne summoned her Guardian Spirit who held a giant key in it's hands.

“Do you _really_ want Shamash to end up like Fudo, Jeanne?” Hui Ling shouted.

When the stone door to the portal appeared, Shamash inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted it, opening the door, the resulting updraft of winds sucked the entire group into the portal before shutting.

* * *

“We sure came across a great feast.” Hao laughed coldly, seeing the Spirit of Fire devour Shamash, the Gate of Babylon spell having failed and deposited everyone back to the ground.


	28. The Shaman Fight Ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Not long afterwards...

“Where are you two planning to go?” Jun asked, having revived Ren and Hui Ling by the lakeside.

“You already know where.” Ren answered, pulling his partner up. “I heard Hao's voice when I was in that Gate of Babylon. He said that the Shaman Fight is over.”

“Which means the Spirit of Fire is already powerful enough to obtain the Great Spirits directly.” Hui Ling surmised.

“I won't let him.” Ren swore.

“My, only a little over 10,000?” Nichrom mocked, coming up to the Chinese group. “You were only able to get that much stronger even after memorizing the Chou Senji Ryakketsu?”

“Why is one of the Ten Priests here?” Jun wondered.

“Please stand back.” Ren put himself between Nichrom and the two females. “He has business with me.”

“Tao Ren, I want you to repent your sin for killing my brother.” Nichrom stated. “Come to Hao-sama.

“I refuse.” Ren rejected. “Why are you siding with someone like Hao?”

“Hao-sama has given me a future.” Nichrom declared. “And he can make you stronger. You kept thinking about defeating Asakura Yoh. But all you were doing was following him. Hao-sama said he can give you power so that you can defeat him in a fair battle. If you become strong and challenge him to a battle, Asakura Yoh will become even stronger.”

“Are you trying to use Ren to make Yoh stronger?” Jun realized the implication.

“Of course.” Nichrom replied. “A weak and sinful person like yourself can be useful to Hao-sama. You should be thankful.”

“That's too bad.” Jun smirked. “The Tao Ren you knew is no more. Ren chose the path of becoming stronger with Yoh and the others.”

“Is that so?” Nichrom snorted.

“Uh oh...” Hui Ling muttered, already sensing the internal rage that was billowing inside her other half.

“I...” Ren hissed. “Am I just something or Yoh to practice with?”

“Hey!” Chocolove shouted, hurrying over with Faust.

“Looks like we have unwanted company.” Nichrom noted. “If you want to fight Asakura Yoh, then come after us.”

“Nichrom, then answer me this.” Hui Ling spoke. “Did the Spirit of Fire absorb Shamash?”

“Why ask when you already know the answer?” Nichrom smirked and took off with his hawk.

“That was one of the Ten Priests just now, wasn't he?” Faust asked.

“Did something happen, Ren?” Chocolove was worried.

Ren remained silent, letting out his anger by punching the ground.

* * *

With the group reunited, they arrive to the entrance of the Path to the Holy Ground of the Stars where smoke was seen billowing out from on the entrances.

“Oji-sama.” Anna tended to the injured Mikihisa.

“Yoh.” Mikihisa turned to his son. “You can still make it right now.”

“Wait.” Pirica voiced. “Please tell me something.” she looked at Goldva. “Are the numbers of each Shaman displayed on the Oracle Bell the values of their Furyoku?”

“You found it.” Goldva sighed. “You're right.”

“Then, my onii-chan's is only a little over 9,000” Pirica gasped. “And Hao's is...”

“Hao's Furyoku is over 1,250,000.” Goldva confirmed.

“That's a big difference.” Chocolove gaped.

“You mean, even if 100 of us come together, our numbers won't be anywhere near Hao's?” even Ryu was shocked.

“That's terrible...” Manta whispered. “Then we didn't have a chance to win right from the start?”

“Everything is the will of the Great Spirits.” Goldva related. “You're going to withdraw from the Shaman Fight?” she asked, seeing Yoh remove his Oracle Bell.

“I have no intention of doing that.” Yoh replied. “If possible, could you just take it as me taking a break? Hui Ling, I take it the two spells you used on Hao are only activated after a certain amount of time, right?” he turned to the spell-caster.

“The Furyoku draining spell I attached to Hao's wrists is already slowly draining him of his Furyoku the moment I put it on him.” Hui Ling admitted. “The longer it is attached, the faster his Furyoku gets drained. The second sealing spell will only activate once Hao's Furyoku drops to a certain level.” turning to the Patch Priests, she added. “The Fukuju branch of the Keikain Onmyōji House has already found a way to counter Hao's method of transmigration and has inscribed it into a sealing spell. The problem right now is finding a guardian to oversee the seal.”

“Then, leave that the Ten Priests.” Goldva spoke.

“Silva, can I ask you to guide us?” Yoh requested.

“I will go as well.” Kalim offered.

“I've never thought myself as weak.” Ren declared, the only Shaman to keep his Oracle Bell on.

* * *

“Yoh.” Ren stopped Yoh from going further after they entered the passageway and into the inner sanctum. “Can I ask you something?” producing the Bâo-Lèi Sword, he summoned his Oversoul. “Before you fight Hao, settle the score between us first.”


	29. The Forest of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Ren, why are you making jokes now?” Ryu chided.

“I'm not joking around.” Ren fired back.

“Choose a time and place for your fight.” Silva rebuked. “Right now, we must hurry and...”

“Unless I fight him, I won't advance a simple step from here.” Ren threatened.

“Yoh,” Jun pleaded. “Please, can you listen to Ren?”

“Let's do it.” Yoh relented.

“Yoh?” Amidamaru manifested.

“If Ren thinks we must, then we can't do anything about it.” Yoh reasoned. “Besides, there is something I want to test as well.”

“You want to use me as target practice as well?” Ren glared.

“If anything goes wrong, I'll treat them.” Faust offered.

“Thank you.” Jun smiled. “But I think they'll be okay.”

“What is the meaning of this, Yoh?” Ren demanded, seeing Yoh shrink the Spirit of Sword.

“I will fight you with full force.” Yoh declared.

“Then why did you make your Oversoul smaller?” Ren asked.

“This is the shape of my full force.” Yoh answered, the blade was now shrunken into katana length. “Or, so I think.”

“What does he mean?” Chocolove wondered. “If he goes easy on him, Ren will get angrier.”

“No.” Horo Horo corrected. “Have you forgotten our training with Yoh's father? Maybe what Yoh wants to test is...”

“What?” Ren gaped, when Yoh simply stopped Bison's foot with the tip of his sword. A jab then sent Bison flying back. “Bushin!” he re-summoned his Oversoul. “How, with your Oversoul like that?”

“Even if your Oversoul is big, it doesn't matter that there is a large amount of Furyoku in it, right?” Yoh explained. “This might be the same.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ren barked, charging straight at Yoh.

Yoh just lifted his sword, easily splitting Ren's weapon into half.

“Ren might lose.” Faust predicted. “When an Oversoul is condensed, the Shaman can output his Furyoku without any waste. If he doesn't understand that, then...”

“That idiot just wants to make it clear to himself.” Hui Ling spoke, already correctly guessing Ren's way of thinking. “He wants to follow Yoh as well, but he just doesn't want to accept those feelings. It's just his way of settling things.”

“He truly an idiot.” Faust noted.

“That's true.” Hui Ling giggled. “But I won't want him any other way.”

“In that case...” Ren growled, shrinking his weapon like Yoh and attacked. “The power indeed has...” he looked at his weapon after the clash. Shrinking his halberd further, he attacked Yoh again. “I'm beginning to understand.” he continued shrinking his weapon after Yoh parried him off.

“You don't seem to have any trouble doing it, either.” Yoh noted.

“I'm still confused.” Ren admitted. “I want to defeat you more than Hao. But, I'm confused. I thought I could clear my mind for sure this time. But...” channeling his Furyoku into the curved blade, he launched another attack at Yoh.

Yoh blocked off the attack, the force knocking him back into Ryu.

“That was amazing, Ren.” Yoh praised. “So that's your true Furyoku.”

“We can still become much stronger.” Ren reminded. “For that sake, I think it's okay for me to be confused a while longer.”

* * *

“What is this place?” Ryu asked once they exited the tunnel and faced the Forest of No Return.

“The Forest of No Return.” Silva replied. “It is the area that leads to the Holy Ground where the Great Spirits lie, or so they say.”

“However, in reality, the place where the Great Spirits lie is in a separate dimension.” Kalim added.

“If Hao had gone ahead, then we have no choice but to go after him.” Yoh stated and led the group into the forest.

* * *

“How long do we have to keep walking?” Ryu complained, the group were now within the forest.

“On top of that...” in Spirit Ball mode, Tokageroh floated up and winced before floating back down.

“We can't move freely in here as well.” Amidamaru sighed.

“That's odd.” Yoh mused.

“What's that sound?” Faust's ears picked up a droning echo in the distance.

“And why does that laser beam look familiar?” Hui Ling asked, seeing the streaks of light coming from the woods. “I knew it!” she exclaimed when a laser beam shot through the tree in front of them and impacted on the group.

“They followed us, just as we thought.” Mohamed stated, his attack having plowed through the forest and scotched the nearby trees.

“Even so, you don't have to blow them away.” Hang complained. “You took Shion-Shion's and my turn.”

“It should've been a direct hit.” Mohamed remarked, seeing the group was unharmed after the smoke cleared.

“There are two of them.” Horo Horo was ready to fight. “Leave this place to me.” he urged the rest of the group forward.

* * *

“Silva, Kalim, take care of Master Yoh and Ren for me.” activating his Oversoul, Ryu blocked off The Big Guys' attacked.

“These guys are trying to buy Hao time.” Chocolove reasoned, facing off against Peyote.

“Let's go.” Ren instructed. “Those two won't be defeated so easily.”

* * *

“Leave this place to us.” Jun told the three younger Shamans as she and Pai long faced off against Team Hana-Gumi.

“It appears that there is a large commotion over there.” Luchist remarked. “Let me finish you off quickly then. Lucifer!” he summoned his Fallen Angel.

“Why do we have to help the X-Laws take out their trash?” Hui Ling questioned, she and Ren Oversouling and leapt into battle.

“Go, Yoh!” Ren barked, both halberd and Maiden Sword hit Lucifer on the mask.

“Come!” the Great Spirits' voice echoed through the sky. “Show me your souls.”

“And which _idiot_ said the Great Spirits have gone mute?” Hui Ling muttered.


	30. Holy Ground of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“You're not getting away!” Ren took off after Luchist who was ascending to the Holy Ground of the Stars via one of the numerous light beams the Great Spirits sent to them.

“Ren!” Hui Ling took off after the older Shaman and leaving Jun behind.

* * *

“We're yet in another strange place.” Ren looked around, finding himself along and separated from Hui Ling.

“It truly is a mysterious place.” Bason agreed.

“You.” Ren glared jumping back to dodge Hang's attack.

I won't let you go any further.” Hang declared.

“What can you do all by yourself?” Ren snorted, activating his Oversoul, before he was forced to use his halberd to block off Mohamed's laser beam.

“Where are the others?” Hang asked the veiled Shaman.

“Who know.” Mohamed shrugged.

“Then, let's beat him up ourselves.” Hang suggested.

“The ones who will be beaten up are you guys!” Ren charged in for an attack.

“It's not going as well as we wanted, huh?” Hang mused, Ren having fended off both their attacks.

“At this rate, we won't be able to face Hao-sama.” Mohamed agreed.

“What's wrong?” Ren mocked. “If you're admitting defeat, then get out of my way.”

“Don't get so worked up, Tao Ren.” Han chided. “You're going to keep us company for a while.”

“Then, I'll finish this quickly.” Ren growled.

“Hold it right there!” Ryu cut in. “You don't mind me joining in, do you? Where's Master Yoh?”

“Up ahead.” Ren replied. “Or at least, he's supposed to.”

“Like we said, we're not letting you pass through here.” Hang repeated.

“The two of you couldn't even stop me.” Ren mocked.

“This time, I'm here, too.” Ryu added.

“Now, this is more interesting.” Mohamed remarked.

“Let's play with them a bit, then.” Hang grinned. “Just kidding.” he smirked, Ren having sliced his medium into two. “Twin Claws of the Panda!” the two halves of gong pushed Ren backwards. “Now, it's getting interesting.”

Meanwhile, Mohamed's beam attack took out all of Ryu's serpent heads.

“Ryu, something's strange here.” Tokageroh remarked.

“Young Master, their Furyoku has...” even Bason noticed the same thing.

“Yeah, it has definitely gotten stronger since we started this battle.” Ren agreed.

“Eres correcto.” Peyote entered the fight, already Oversouled.

“That bastard can use such a big Oversoul?” Ryu gawked.

“Peyote, you seem to be in pretty good shape as well.” Hang noted.

“This is all thanks to Hao-sama.” the musician replied.

“Looks like they received something along with the Chou Senji Ryakketsu from Hao.” Ren guessed.

“Eres correcto.” Peyote confirmed. “We will fight for the sake of Hao-sama. That is the proof of your loyalty.”

“You guys are nothing without Hao's strength.” Ren taunted.

“Don't mock us.” Hang chided. “The Furyoku itself is our strength. Hao-sama just gave us a chance.”

“He told us to get stronger.” Mohamed agreed.

“Ryu!” Ren barked a warning, Mohamed's multiple beam attack having knocked them into the air and Peyote's Oversoul had charged directly at the older Shaman.

“Horo Horo.” Ryu breathed in relief, the ice user had fended off the attack. “You saved me.”

“What's going on with them?” the Aisu Shaman wondered.

“They're just stronger than before.” Ren answered. “However, I'm still stronger.” he summoned Bason's Giant Oversoul mode.

“Guest Touchdown!” Bill's Oversoul charged in, knocking both Ren and Bason to the ground.

“I can't...” The Big Guys muttered, the sharp increase in Furyoku was backfiring on him. “I can't control this much Furyoku.”

“That idiot.” Hang snorted, when Bill's Guardian Spirit burnt itself out, the rugby player then fell over on the ground, flat on his face. “He killed himself.”

“The power you received from Hao-sama,” Luchist had also joined the fight. “Whether you control it or die trying is up to you. Show your strength, or else you don't have the right to be Hao-sama's companion.”

“So, ill could only make it this far.” Hang remarked.

“You bastards.” Ryu growled. “Is that any way to talk about a companion who helped you out of a crisis?”

“Crisis?” Mohamed echoed. “I don't recall anything like that.”

“You bastards!” Ryu roared, using his Oversoul to charge at Lucifer.

“I'll show you what a crisis really is.” Luchist stated. “You powerless lamb.”

Hang's two claws moved in to finish Ryu off when Chocolove cut in, slicing the halved gong into two.

“Don't let your guards down, you two!” Ren barked. “If you don't attack them seriously, you'll die.”

“Faust!” Horo Horo gaped when Faust blocked off Grande Fantasma's attack.

“Where's Yoh?” the doctor asked.

“We'll probably meet him if we defeat them.” Ren answered.

“I won't let the likes of you interfere with Hao-sama.” Luchist hissed.

“Shut up already!” Ren snapped, both sides clashing with one another again. “You lackeys!”

“How's that?” Horo Horo bragged, Biran Birantte Kamui having knocked down Grande Fantasma. “What's that?” he blinked when Brocken flew towards the battlefield through the fog.

“Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!” a massive electrical beam dismantled the half-formed Die Block Oversoul. “You left your back open.” Hui Ling stated plainly, striking Broken on the back with a palm strike which sent the much smaller Shaman crashing to the ground. Her hand now shaped into a claw, her next attack utterly destroyed the shell Brocken was shielded in. “Life for life, blood for blood.” she told the limbless Brocken calmly. “Hao broke two of the fundamental rules of the Kami-class Pact. Since I can't get to him for now, you'll suffice as a substitute.” her final palm strike hit home, hitting directly on Brocken's heart, the impact shattering the organ and killing him. “Xiangu, _devour_.” she ordered. Said Guardian Spirit manifested, the golden lotus she held on her arm glowed reddish pink as it sent out swirls of pinkish dust that surrounded the vanishing Blocks and turning Brocken's Guardian Spirit into a single seed which she absorbed into the lotus pod. “Now,” she turned to Hao's followers. “Who's next?”


	31. Lyserg Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Both sides looked on both shock and horror that a mere slip of a girl had managed to  _murder_ someone in cold blood and all without batting an eyelid.

“Man, Ren.” Horo Horo gawked. “She is _seriously_ scary when she puts her mind to it.”

“I didn't know she had started training in the skills of the second scroll of the _Jiuyin Zhenjing_.” Ren admitted.

“Are we _really_ going to ignore the fact that she just killed someone?” Chocolove pointed out.

“'Life for life, blood for blood.'” Ren quoted. “If what Hui said is true, then she's justified in what she did.”

“If you are done debating, they're coming!” Ryu warned, seeing Hao's followers had reactivated their Oversouls.

“Right,” Ren nodded, taking charge. “Now that Hui's taken care of one of Hao's followers, it's our turn.” with that, both sides faced off in battle once again. On Bason's shoulder, he sensed yet another presence. “Lyserg, huh?” he turned to the ground seeing the former X-Law. “I'm sorry to trouble you, but can you get Hui out of the fight while we finish this?”

“Right.” Lyserg nodded.

* * *

“Let's go, Lyserg.” Ren instructed after the boys took out the rest of Hao's followers. “We have to find Yoh.”

“Man, we sure wasted a lot of time here.” Horo Horo complained.

“Okay.” Lyserg nodded, joining the group.


	32. Hui Ling's Plan Activates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Damn it.” Ryu cursed as the group hurried through the forest. “No matte how far we run, we aren't getting any closer to the Great Spirits.”

“Don't tell we won't get there in time.” Chocolove voiced.

“Of course not.” Ren snapped. “We will definitely catch up with Yoh.”

“Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely.” Hui Ling drawled. “Less yapping, more running. The Furyoku draining spell I attached on Hao will activate at full capacity in under fifteen minutes and I _really_ don't want to miss seeing Yoh kick the bastard's ass.”

“If you put it that way...” Horo Horo grinned.

* * *

In front of the Great Spirits...

“Opacho, stand back.” Hao cautioned, hearing Yoh's footsteps.

“Yoh.” Manta beamed.

“You're pretty fast.” Yoh remarked. “You came all the way here?”

“He's been keeping an eye on me.” Hao interjected. “I guess this is what you call friendship?”

“That's right.” Yoh answered.

“Although it's totally useless.” Hao shrugged.

“That's not true.” Yoh argued. “Leave the rest of me.” he told Manta.

“What are you planning to do?” Hao cast a look at his twin.

* * *

“Show me your souls.” the Guardians demanded, appearing before Ren's group.

“I remember hearing this voice before.” Ryu noted.

“It's the Great Spirits.” Horo Horo confirmed.

“Get out my way!” Ren produced the Bâo-Lèi Sword. “If you try to interfere, I won't hold back.”

_Men..._ Hui Ling shook her head. _Why do they always have to be so hard-headed?_

* * *

“Hurry up and draw your katana.” Hao told Yoh. “You came to defeat me, right? You came to defeat me, right?”

“Why a world with only Shamans?” Yoh questioned. “I don't understand at all why you want to annihilate mankind.”

“It for the future of this planet.” Hao replied.

“The future is something that you create from now on, isn't it?” Yoh reasoned.

“For the first time, we agree on something.” Hao chuckled. “That's correct. I will create it from this point on. I am the Future King, Hao.”

“I've had enough.” Yoh was ready to battle.

“You guys are no match for me.” Hao bragged and summoned the Spirit of Fire. “Come and get me.” he then materialized his Guardian Spirit into a fiery blade similar to the Spirit of Sword. “Now you're talking.” he grinned as both siblings clashed.

* * *

“Hui, what are you...” Ren blinked, seeing the sole female of the group walk calmly towards the Guardians.

“They won't do anything if we don't attack.” Hui Ling stated plainly. “Right?” she turned to the Guardians. “We're only going after Hao; this may be the _final_ chance for us to seal him and prevent him from reincarnating again. Then, I'm going ahead.” she ran past the Guardians.

The boys looked at each other.

“Why is it the females who always think of the most unthought-of answers?” Ren wondered.

“Well, she is _your_ female.” Horo Horo jibbed.

* * *

“You understand, don't you?” Hao inquired. “There's too much of a difference between our strengths. Even so, you still think it will all work out, right?”

“You have something against that?” Yoh winced.

“Yeah,” Hao sneered. “It makes me sick.” parrying Yoh off to the ground, he poised the tip of his energy sword at his younger brother. “That's once. I wonder how many times you'll die?”

“Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi!” Hui Ling cast her Hadō spell, causing black energy sheets to rise around Hao before enclosing the transmigrated onmyōji into a black coffin.

“Hao-sama!” Opacho exclaimed, seeing the black spears pierce the energy box and Hao suffered from gushing wounds after the energy box faded away.

“That did hurt.” Hao admitted, slapping his sword hand over his shoulder and licking the blood off his fingers. “But it doesn't matter... what is this?” he demanded, seeing a pair of golden energy rings manifest around his wrists.

“It's finally activated at its full power.” Hui Ling stated. “The Furyoku draining Kido I implanted at the Gate of Babylon.”

“You bitch...” Hao roared, incensed. “Do you know what you've done?”

“Of course I do.” Hui Ling answered. “What, you didn't think you won't suffer any repercussions for breaking two of the fundamental rules of the Kami-class Pact?”

“I am God!” Hao declared. “I am above all rules! Every Shaman should just submit to me!”

“Wow, and I thought he couldn't get anymore egoistic.” Horo Horo joked, the rest of the group arriving.

“You boys mind wearing him down?” Hui Ling requested. “Anna, I'm going to need your help to put an end to this.”

“Right.” said itako nodded and the two girls stepped back to let the guys take the stage.


	33. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“That offensive power really suits you, Tao Ren.” Hao praised, easily dodging Ren's 'Tōgen Kyō' attack. “As expected from a person I had my eyes on. You're quite different from the others around you.”

“Don't look down on us.” Ryu growled and the guys summoned all their Oversouls.

Hao summoned the Spirit of Fire in response, a swipe from a hand from the Kami-class Spirit threw the other Oversouls to the ground. “It really is a terrible waste.” he tsked, seeing Ren take the charge, jumping up to attack him, halberd-first, the weapon was stopped by one of the Spirit of Fire's fingers. “But I don't need you anymore.” a blast of flames sent Ren to the ground. “Now then, what are you guys going to do? Will you die here? I guess the answer is 'yes', then.” he grinned, seeing the group re-summon their Oversouls.

“I won't let you go any further!” Anna pulled out the 1080 rosary beads she got from Kino.

“This is ridiculous.” Hao mocked. “Then, as you wish, I'll burn you and your souls to a crisp.”

“Everyone,” Anna powered up her rosary beads. “We'll seal Hao's movements. Attack him during that time.”

“Are you sure you're okay without the Futsu no Mitama?” Hao taunted.

“Anna!” Ren gave the cue after Horo Horo, Ryu and Lyserg stopped Hao and the Spirit of Fire from moving.

In response, Anna released the charged up rosary beads.

“The 1080 sealing barrier?” Hao was not impressed.

“Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!” Hui Ling summoned her sealing spell, trapping Hao within the six stripes of light as the rosary beads united into three strings of light. “Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!” she added a second binding spell, binding the Spirit of Fire with a light rope. “Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari!” her third binding spell completely immobilized Hao. “Guys, end this!”

“You heard her!” Ryu shouted and the boys fired off their attacks, injuring both Hao and the Spirit of Fire.

“What is this?” Hao choked, when six pointed streams of red energy pierced through his chest, forming the shape of a cross. “A Kido? But when was I attacked?”

“Looks like it's finally taken effect.” Hui Ling stated.

“Is this your doing as well, Yang Hui Ling?” Hao demanded.

“Yes,” Hui Ling admitted. “This is the second Kido I implanted at the Gate of Babylon; a spell that was hidden within the 'Kuyō Shibari'. This is the final seal. The Keikain Clan figured that with your transmigration method, killing you will only end up with you getting reincarnated again. So, the Keikain Clan invented a new Kido to seal you off.”

“Is that so?” Hao mocked. “I hate to disappoint you. You can't seal me off with this level of Kido; I will reincarnate again! What is this?” he gasped when numerous stone like sheets started wrapping around his legs.

“The reason the seal that I shot into your body is only taking effect now is because your Furyoku has finally weakened.” Hui Ling explained. “And it's all thanks to these guys. See?” she cast a look at the silent Spirit of Fire. “Even the Spirit of Fire no longer recognizes you as his Master.”

“That's absurd.” Hao growled. “That can't be. There's no way...” he grunted with the red energy darts erupting into red energy swords that stuck out from his back as the stone like sheets continued wrapping themselves around his body.

“Hao, you should already know this.” Hui Ling shook her head. “The Shaman-only world you envisioned, is merely a dead world.”

“That's an argument only a loser would make!” Hao roared, as the energy swords solidified to complete the sealing. “I...” his sentence was cut off when his entire body was finally engulfed by the stone seal. The Kido energy then expanded when the seal was complete, revealing a strange star-shaped stone structure that then dropped to the ground.

“Silva, Kalim, can I leave the rest to you?” Hui Ling asked.

“Of course.” the two Patch Officials stepped forward.

“Spirit of Fire.” Hui Ling turned to the Kami-class Flame Spirit. “You should be returning to the rest of your brethren.”

Said Fire Spirit merely stood upright, turned into its jet form and flew off.

A strong burst of light shot out from the Great Spirits, transporting everyone outside the Patch Village.


	34. Epilogue... For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“You sure you don't want a ride?” Yoh asked Lyserg, the group were now in the back of a jeep, ready to head to the airport.

“No.” Lyserg nodded.

“I see.” Yoh smiled.

“Thanks for everything, everyone.” Lyserg spoke.

“Take care of yourself.” Horo Horo returned.

“The sky continues endlessly.” Ryu added. “We'll always be under the same sky.”

“Come over sometime.” Yoh offered.

* * *

A few days later...

“Hui Ling, Ren is here!” Chiasa Yang shouted.

“Coming!” Hui Ling answered. “Then, I'm off, mom.” she gave her mother a hug, slipped on her school shoes and left the house.

“You're late.” Ren chided, the door to his limousine was already open.

“Sorry.” Hui Ling entered the car.

* * *

“In the end, all of us were toyed by the capricious Great Spirits, huh?” Hui Ling mused at lunchtime, swallowing a wonton from her bowl of wonton noodles soup.

“Seriously...” Ren muttered, biting into a piece of beef from his beef brisket noodles.

“I wonder if everyone is alright?” Hui Ling pondered.

“Who knows?” Ren shrugged.

* * *

During that weekend...

Ren poked his head through the Asakura main doors twice, much to the amusement of Hui Ling. “Why do I have to do this?” Bason's master sighed, looking at the bundle at his feet as he recalled Jun's request. “For some reason, whenever my sister asks me to do something, I always listen to her. Now that I think of it, she could have just mailed it.”

“You just thought of that?” Hui Ling giggled.

“You knew about it!” Ren pointed an accusing finger at the giggling girl.

“Or so you say, but you still came all the way, Young Master.” Bason popped in. “You're looking forward to reuniting with everyone, right?”

“You've gotten really soft, haven't you?” Ren cast a look at his Guardian Spirit.

“You two.” Anna voiced. “What are you doing, making a huge commotion in front of someone else's house? It's annoying.”

“Hey, Anna.” Hui Ling waved.


End file.
